Dictionary of Love
by Leader Kimmi
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa Sakura membuatnya untuk terus menghadapi masalah-masalah yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Ditemani oleh pemuda yang menjadi dokter pribadi, dosen dan sekaligus tetangganya yang ternyata bisa mengetahui bayangan masa depan untuk menghadapi masalahnya! SasuSaku! RnR? Ganti summary. Perubahan genre mulai dari chap 5 akhir.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa. Yosh! Ini adalah fic ke-5 Author. Fic yang lainnya sebagian tidak Author publish ke FFn dikarenakan (mungkin) ceritanya tidak terbayangkan hehehe karena banyak sekali teman-teman Author yang menjadi OC dalam fic tersebut. Mungkin para readers akan bosan karena tidak terbayang OC-nya bagaimana. Baiklah, langsung saja…

Dictionary of Love © Author Kimmi (Farisha Tallei)

Chapter 1

Drama/Romance

Rated T for Teenager

Main Characters:

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo, dll…

Don't Like Don't Read!

**-** **Dictionary of Love-**

**Sakura's POV**

Seminggu lagi aku akan bersekolah di sekolah baruku. Ya! Tahun ini aku lulus dari Konoha High School dan akan melanjutkan ke Konoha University. Universitas itu sudah aku impikan sejak usiaku 13 tahun, dan sekarang impian itu terkabul! Terima kasih banyak, Kami-sama.

Sekarang aku harus menunggu 7 hari lagi untuk melangkahkan kaki di sana. Aku tidak sabar! Lagipula apa yang akan aku kerjakan selama seminggu ini? Mugnkin hanya berdiam diri di apartemen sederhana bertingkat 3 ini saja. Aku tidak tinggal bersama orangtua karena sudah kuputuskan jika aku sudah berusia 18 tahun, aku ingin hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orangtuaku lagi. Mereka pun menyetujuinya, asalkan jika aku ada waktu luang aku harus mengunjungi mereka sesering mungkin. Rumah mereka lumayan jauh dari apartemenku yang berada di sekitar puncak dan berdekatan dengan KU—Konoha University—itu juga merupakan alasanku memilih apartemen ini, dekat dengan sekolah dan jauh dari rumah orangtua, mengingat mereka sangat over protektif padaku.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.00 malam, aku lapar. Seingatku ramen terakhir sudah kuhabiskan 15 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli sesuatu agar hasrat laparku ini terpenuhi.

**Normal POV**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dari kamar menuju ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil jaket berwarna putih yang terletak sembarangan di sofa. Dipakainya jaket itu dan segera saja membuka pintu apartemennya, tidak lupa juga untuk mengunci pintunya kembali.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Sakura tiba di sebuah minimarket bernama '**Konoha's Market**'. Sakura masuk ke dalam dan langsung mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malam dan persediaan untuk sarapan besok pagi.

Setelah membayar di kasir, Sakura pun berjalan untuk pulang. Malam ini sangat dingin, untung saja Sakura mengenakan jaket untuk menutupi kaos tipisnya.

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa. Semua orang tahu bahwa jika di daerah Konoha di sekitar sini, banyak tindakan kriminal yang sering terjadi di malam hari. Penculikan, pencurian, bahkan pemerkosaan pun pernah terjadi. Mengingat berita tersebut Sakura semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya. Apalagi ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya di belakang. Karena Sakura berjalan cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya.

_Bruuuuk!_

"Hei, nona. Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya seseorang yang ditabrak oleh Sakura. Sakura pun mempunyai firasat buruk akan kejadian ini.

"G-gomen," ujar Sakura sembari mengambil bahan makanannya yang terjatuh.

"Biar aku bantu," pria itu tidak mengambil bahan makanan yang terjatuh, melainkan berusaha menyentuh tangan Sakura yang bergerak cepat mengambil barangnya.

"Tidak usah!" jawab Sakura sedikit takut. Semua bahannya sudah tersimpan kembali di kantung plastiknya. Ketika Sakura berdiri, pria itu berdiri juga dan terlihat menghalangi jalan Sakura.

"Sumimasen," ucap Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru," kata si pria itu seraya menyentuh pundak Sakura. Dan tidak disangka orang yang mengikuti Sakura tadi sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura dan tertawa.

"Hahahaha…kita mendapatkan gadis yang manis," ujarnya.

Pria yang ditabrak Sakura pun hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. Sakura benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dengan keberanian yang seadanya, Sakura menendang bagian vital yang terletak di antara paha pria tersebut.

"Akh!" pria itu memekik kesakitan. Sakura langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur, pria yang tadi mengikutinya pun mengejar Sakura.

Sakura sampai diperempatan yang sepi. Karena diselingi perasaan takut yang luar biasa dan keadaan jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai, Sakura nekat tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah untuk pejalan kaki. Ketika Sakura sampai di tengah jalan perempatan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ada mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'_Tiiin…tiiiiin…_'

Suara klakson dari mobil tersebut didengar oleh Sakura. Mata emeraldnya membelalak kaget. Sakura ingin sekali menghindar atau mundur ke belakang. Tapi apa daya, keadaan tubuhnya dan gerakannya yang melawan arus itu tidak memungkinkannya untuk selamat. Mengulang waktu pun tidak bisa. Sakura merasakan peristiwa ini benar-benar seperti mimpi, kejadian ini sungguh tiba-tiba. Jika ini hanya mimpi, ia ingin sekali bangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang tidur di sofa. Tapi untuk saat ini Sakura tidak bisa berfikir lagi dan dalam waktu singkat, tubuh Sakura yang mungil itu terpental 5 meter. Bercak darah pun terlihat di sekitar tubuh Sakura dan sisi depan mobil tersebut. Kecelakaan itu terjadi tanpa pernah disangka sebelumnya.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Konoha Hospital

"Dokter, kami tidak bisa menghubungi keluarganya. Pasien hanya membawa sekantung bahan makanan dan dompet yang berisi uang saja. Tidak ada identitas sang pemilik maupun kartu-kartu penting lainnya," ucap seorang perempuan yang menjadi suster di Konoha Hospital ini.

"Hn. Biar aku yang mengurusinya," ujar seseorang yang dipanggil 'Dokter' oleh suster tadi.

Dokter tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang VIP. Terdapat Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri di dalamnya. Dokter itu benar-benar beruntung karena tempat kecelakaannya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit ini. Langsung saja Sakura di bawa ke ruang ICU. Setelah dipastikan kondisinya sedikit membaik, Sakura dipindahkan ke ruang VIP. Dan sungguh keajaiban pula Sakura tidak mendapati luka di kepalanya, tapi tulang pahanya sedikit retak oleh benturan yang cukup keras. Kaki kirinya pun terkilir karena menabrak mobil dan sewaktu terpental, kakinya terlalu kaku sehingga ia tidak terjatuh secara bebas.

"Maaf," ucap dokter tersebut seraya menatap wajah polos Sakura yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ngh…" lenguh Sakura. Dia membuka mata emeraldnya dengan susah payah. Setelah sepenuhnya terbuka, ia melihat ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Bingung. Ini bukan kamarnya. Sejenak ia berfikir sebentar, ia melihat lampu yang bersinar cukup terang, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, ia melihat tiang infuse. Sakura kaget. Lalu melihat selang yang tersambung di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ingatan tentang kecelakaan pun terbayang lagi, lalu ketika dirinya hampir menjadi santapan pria-pria hibung belang tadi, membuatnya berpikir bahwa sekarang ia tengah berada di rumah sakit.

Karena pemikiran itu membuatnya sedikit pusing, Sakura pun menduduki dirinya di ranjang dan secara tidak sengaja Sakura melihat seorang pemuda memakai jas putih yang panjangnya selutut, kemeja berwarna hitam di balik jas tersebut, celana yang berwarna biru tua dan sepatu putih dengan brand bernama Nike. Terlalu terpaku melihat pakaiannya daripada pemilik atribut tersebut, Sakura langsung menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda ini adalah seorang dokter yang kaya.

Sang dokter yang merasa pakaiannya lebih menarik daripada kehadirannya pun berdehem.

"Ah? A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura gelagapan. Entah kenapa ia jadi gugup.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ng…tidak terlalu buruk," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Jujur, Sakura sungguh bingung dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan terlalu menyakitkan. Padahal sebelumnya dia masih ceria karena sebentar lagi akan bersekolah, lalu karena lapar ia pergi ke minimarket. Tanpa disangka olehnya, takdir membuatnya seperti ini setelah ia keluar dari minimarket. Sungguh kejam.

"Istirahatlah. Kondisi tubuhmu masih lemah. Terutama anggota gerakmu yang bawah," ucap dokter tersebut sambil menunjuk kaki Sakura yang diperban.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih," benar. Sakura merasa kedua kakinya mati rasa.

Ketika dokter tersebut membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja Sakura menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Hn?"

"Ano…" Sakura bingung ingin mengucapkan apa, ia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun bahkan bertanya apapun. Ia merutuki diri sendiri karena kebodohannya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disadari olehnya.

Sang dokter mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya…tidak ada," Sakura bersumpah untuk tidak menemui dokter ini lagi.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" tanya sang dokter.

"Namaku?"

"Iya. Namamu,"

"Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura.

"Begitu. Sampai jumpa," ucap dokter itu sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang ini.

"Ah! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya! Kapan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Eh, tapi tadi…sampai jumpa katanya," Sakura hanya malu-malu sendiri mengingatnya. Tidak ada salahnya kan mengetahui namanya dan bertemu kembali? Lagipula dokter itu cukup tampan.

**-TBC-**

Hahaha bagaimana? Seru? Menarik? Biasa saja?

Maaf kalau kurang panjang. Soalnya di chapter 1 ini hanya menceritakan kejadian awal saja. Berikan saran dan kritik lewat **REVIEW** ya! **NO FLAME**. Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, typo yang bertebaran atau kesalahan lainnya. Arigatou.

Salam hangat, Kimmi^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa. Yosh! Sebelumnya Author ingin minta maaf atas kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya! Ada 3 typos kalau tidak salah, 'mungkin', 'hidung' dan 'di perempatan'. Author juga lupa mencantumkan Disclaimer! Maafkan Author! Kali ini tidak boleh ada kesalahan yang terulang. Let's go!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dictionary of Love © Author Kimmi (Farisha Tallei)

Chapter 2

Drama/Romance

Rated T for Teenager

Characters:

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Yamanaka Ino

Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo, dll…

Don't Like Don't Read!

**-Dictionary of Love-**

**Normal POV**

Setelah dokter tersebut meninggalkan kamarnya. Sakura termenung sendiri.

"Siapa yang menabrakku, ya?" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja. Kepala Sakura berdenyut sakit. Rasanya seperti dihantam pukulan yang hebat. Penglihatannya kunang-kunang. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sakura pun berusaha untuk berbaring. Sebelum membaringkan kepalanya ke bantal dengan perintah otak, Sakura sudah pingsan duluan.

_Cklek…_

"Sakura-san, sebenarnya…" ucapan seseorang terhenti karena melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sang dokter—yang membuka pintu—hanya melihat dengan diam. Apakah gadis ini gampang tertidur? Batinnya.

Dokter itu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Menyentuh pergelangan Sakura yang terinfus dengan hati-hati. Berusaha mengukur nadinya dengan jari tulunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sangat lambat.

Wajar saja karena Sakura sedang pingsan. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

Dokter pun berkata, "Sepertinya akan lebih dari sehari. Dan semoga saja ingatannya juga…". Si dokter hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Sudah dua hari Sakura pingsan. Dia tidak pernah beranjak dari ranjang rumah sakit pada saat itu. Ia tersadar ketika dini hari. Dia bingung mendapati dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia mengingatnya sendiri.

Karena merasa tidurnya sudah sangat cukup, sewaktu sadar sampai pagi dia tidak tidur. Kakinya pun masih kaku untuk digerakkan, walaupun bisa ditekuk sedikit.

Waktu pun berlalu. Sekarang Sakura sedang menyantap sarapan paginya, semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Ditemani oleh seorang suster tentunya.

"Sakura-san, saya ada urusan sebentar. Jika butuh bantuan, silahkan panggil saya," ucap suster itu sopan. Suster itu membungkuk pamit dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamarnya.

"Kira-kira aku pulang kapan, ya?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil meletakkan mangkuknya di meja.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Siapa yang akan membayar biaya perawatan ini? Aku masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan itu, jadi seharusnya orang yang menabrakkulah yang harus membayar semua ini!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Kita semua tahu. Sakura terbaring di rumah sakit tanpa tahu siapa yang membawanya.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

"Ng…masuk," kata Sakura sedikit canggung.

"Sepertinya kondisimu sangat baik," ucap seorang dokter sambil tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

Sedangkan Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bingung dan malu. Dokter ini siapa? Kalimat yang diucapkan dokter tersebut seolah-olah seperti sudah mengenalnya. Dan yang membuatnya malu adalah sepertinya sang dokter mendengar Sakura yang tadi sedang ber'gumam' frustasi.

"Benar juga, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hyuuga Neji," ucap dokter yang mengaku nama 'Neji' tersebut.

"Oh…Hyuuga-san, namaku…"

"Aku tahu. Bagaimana dengan kakimu? Apa bisa digerakkan?" ucapnya sambil menyentuh kaki Sakura.

"Sedikit," suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Temanku yang menyuruhku agar mengurusmu sampai kau pulih kembali," ujar Neji yang sepertinya paham dengan kebingungan Sakura.

Sakura diam. Tidak berniat untuk memikirkannya. Ia masih terlalu lelah.

"Mau mencoba berjalan?" tawar sang dokter.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias. Selama dia terbaring di sini, dia belum pernah melihat-lihat keluar. Sakura juga ingin merasakan kembali apa yang namanya 'hidup'.

"Aku temani," ucapnya ramah.

Sakura pun hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tiba-tiba saja terbesit rasa penasaran untuk bertanya, "Ng…dokter? Bolehkah aku tahu siapa temanmu itu?". Daripada pertanyaan, itu lebih terlihat seperti memohon.

"Oh 'dia'?"

"I-iya…"

"Kuberitahukan nanti saja, ya," ujar si dokter sambil berbalik badan dan pergi menuju pintu.

"Eh?" Sakura dibuat cengo olehnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau ingin jalan-jalan, 'kan?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Eh, iya…" jawab Sakura. Dia mencoba untuk menurunkan kakinya perlahan ke lantai.

Neji hanya memperhatikan tanpa niat membantu. Ingin melihat dulu usaha seorang gadis yang menjadi pasien temannya.

Ketika Sakura berdiri, ia merasa lututnya sangat linu. Langsung saja Sakura terduduk kembali di ranjang. Sakura menatap ke arah Neji dengan cengirannya.

Neji yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali,"

Sakura pun hanya mengangguk. Tidak lama kemudian.

"Kurasa ini akan membantu," ucap Neji sambil membawa sebuah tongkat penyangga kaki.

Sakura melihatnya dengan senyuman pahit. Kapan dirinya bisa berjalan normal kembali?

Neji dan Sakura pun pergi bersama-sama ke arah halaman belakang rumah sakit. Sakura cukup kesulitan karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menggunakan tongkat penyangga. Seandainya kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Batin Sakura.

Ingin sekali dia kabur dari rumah sakit ini. Dan pulang dengan selamat ke apartemen yang dirindukannya. Selama perjalanan Sakura berpikir keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang tanpa diketahui pihak rumah sakit.

Mereka berdua sampai di halaman belakang. Benar-benar indah dan nyaman. Sangat luas untuk sebuah halaman rumah sakit. Terdapat air mancur pula. Bisa mereka lihat beberapa pasien sedang menikmati sejuknya udara pagi hari ini. Damai dan tenteram.

"Wah, luasnya!" ucap Sakura riang. Sedangkan Neji yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Aku akan mencobanya!" Sakura mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, disusul oleh tongkatnya. Sering berjalan seperti itu membuat Sakura terbiasa dengan tongkat penyangganya.

Neji hanya melihat perkembangannya dari jauh. Kemudian dia melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Dan ia pun teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sakura-san,"

Sakura menoleh.

"Aku ada janji dengan pasienku. Tidak apa-apa kau di sini sendiri?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," kata Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Neji seraya melangkah pergi ke arah koridor rumah sakit.

Sakura masih tersenyum manis sampai sosok Neji menghilang di koridor. Sakura pun langsung menyeringai.

"Yeah! Akhirnya aku bebas juga! Untung ada Hyuuga-san yang mau mengantarku ke sini. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memikirkan lebih jauh bagaimana caranya kabur dari sini," ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju semak-semak.

"Aku benci harus berdiam diri seperti itu," Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia pun mencoba menelusuri semak-semak tersebut.

Raut wajah Sakura menggembira seketika. Tidak disangka halaman belakang rumah sakit ini hanya dipagari oleh semak-semak. Sekarang Sakura sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Tepatnya Sakura berada di trotoar yang berada di kawasan pinggiran.

"Untung saja aku tidak membawa barang berharga. Dompet itu dompet cadangan. Uangnya pun tidak seberapa hahahaha…eh?" ucapannya terhenti.

Wajahnya pucat. Ia berkeringat dingin. Tubuhnya kaku. Bibirnya gemetaran, sampai ia berkata, "Siapa yang membayar biaya perawatan rumah sakitnya?" teriak Sakura frustasi, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat! Walaupun aku ini tidak bisa dibilang orang yang baik…"

Sakura menatap nanar gedung rumah sakit di depannya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura pun menoleh. Agak tercengang dengan siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk bahu Sakura, yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda mengenakan kaos hitam lengan pendek, celana putih panjang, tas ransel berwarna abu-abu dan lagi pemuda itu memakai kacamata berbingkai kotak berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'Converse' di penyangga telinganya. Cukup santai dan keren. Sepertinya Sakura tidak asing dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku? Berjalan-jalan!" jawab Sakura terlihat riang.

"Di pinggir jalan penuh polusi dengan memakai baju rumah sakit tanpa pengawasan?" tanya kembali pemuda itu sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu…"

"Sudahlah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," ujar pemuda tersebut seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

"T-tidak mau!" sergah Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman pemuda di depannya. Sakura kesulitan karena tangan kanannya membawa tongkat penyangga.

Mata _onyx_ pemuda tersebut menatap tajam Sakura, "Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Di sana membosankan. Lagipula aku sudah sembuh!"

"Aku tidak yakin. Ikut aku,"

"Aku. Tidak. Mau!" ucap Sakura sambil menekankan semua perkataannya.

Pemuda itu mempererat cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura, Sakura pun akhirnya pasrah dibawa kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Sakura.

"Dokter! Akhirnya anda datang juga," ujar seorang suster menghampiri Sakura dan seorang pemuda yang dipanggil 'Dokter' oleh suster tersebut.

"Dokter? Kau seorang dokter?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik dokter muda yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura.

"Kau terlihat meragukan,"

"Hn. Kusimpan kata-katamu," kata dokter itu terlihat tertantang. Dokter itu membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk. Mereka terdiam sampai Sakura berbicara.

"Ehm…sampai kapan kau akan memegang tanganku terus?" ucap Sakura di tengah keheningan. Pipinya sedikit merona karena canggung. Sang dokter pun merasakan hal yang sama walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Dokter?" panggil suster berambut _blonde_ tersebut.

"Hn?"

"Nona itu…"

"Sudah kubilang, biar aku yang urus, Yamanaka-san,"

"B-baiklah, Uchiha-san," suster Yamanaka itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Uchiha? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan nama itu," gumam Sakura dengan gaya berpikirnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Oh iya, kau bilang tadi kakimu baik-baik saja?" tanya dokter Uchiha itu sembari melihat kaki Sakura.

"Sepertinya," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Kau boleh pulang lusa," ucapnya seraya melangkah menuju pintu kamar Sakura. 

"Tunggu sebentar!" panggil Sakura. Dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn?"

"A-ano…begini, aku…" Sakura menelan ludah, "Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya perawatan!"

"Begitu…" dokter itu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hei! J-jadi aku…"

"Ini yang ketiga kalinya aku mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Biar aku yang urus semuanya,"

"Eh? Maksudmu? Aku…"

"Begitulah. Aku pergi dulu, masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus aku temui," dokter itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, tetapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti oleh panggilan Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar!" suara Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa lagi?" sepertinya dokter ini sudah mulai jengkel.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura agak sedikit bersalah karena telah membuang-buang waktu dokter muda di depannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab sang dokter yang mengaku bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' itu.

"Uchiha-san, terima kasih," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Sama-sama," Sasuke pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke…sekarang aku benar-benar tidak asing dengan nama itu. Tapi…apakah ada hubungannya dengan diriku?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura merasa kakinya pegal. Dia pun segera berbaring di tempat tidur. Tidak lama kemudian dia sudah berada di alam mimpinya.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

"Haruno-san, hari ini anda akan pulang," kata suster yang merawat Sakura terlihat agak gemas melihat pasiennya yang sedang bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur.

"Aku tahu, Ino-san! Oh iya, sudah kubilang panggil saja aku 'Sakura'," ujar Sakura seraya berdiri dan mengambil tongkat penyangganya. Sekarang ia sudah siap untuk pulang. Mengenakan pakaian yang sangat santai—yang entah diberikan oleh siapa—lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Dia pun pulang hanya membawa penyangga tongkat saja. Karena tidak ada barang yang terlalu penting ketika Sakura terlibat kecelakaan waktu itu.

"Hati-hati, Sakura-san," ucap suster yang dipanggil 'Ino' oleh Sakura. Ino berjalan masuk ke lift di samping Sakura. Mereka menuju lantai dasar.

_Ting…_

Sekarang mereka berada di lantai 1. Tiba-tiba Sakura berbicara, "Ino-san, siapa yang akan ada yang mengantarku pulang? Kau tadi bilang begitu, 'kan?"

"Iya. Tenang saja, dia sudah menunggu di depan," kata Ino dengan sedikit agak dingin.

Sakura pun hanya mengangguk ketika menyadari perubahan sikap Ino. Ketika sudah di pintu utama, mereka berdua sudah bisa melihat mobil hitam bermerk _BMW_.

Dengan seseorang yang sudah duduk di depan di bangku kemudi.

Sakura seperti merasakan déjà vu melihat mobil di depannya. Memang tidak jarang orang-orang di Konoha yang mempunyai _BMW_. Tetapi tetap saja, mobil itu membawa suatu ingatan yang seperti terkunci di otaknya.

"Sakura-san?" panggil Ino.

"Ah, iya?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Uchiha-san sudah menunggu di mobil," ucap Ino seraya mendorong punggung Sakura pelan.

"U-Uchiha?" kata Sakura sedikit sempoyongan. Ia pun segera membuka pintu mobil tersebut dengan sedikit ragu. Setelah pintu mobil tersebut terbuka, Sakura bisa melihat siapa seseorang yang sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarkan Sakura pulang dengan selamat. Mata _onyx_ tajam yang dihalangi oleh kacamata, rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang mencuat ke belakang, wajah tampan. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan perasaan canggung. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Ino dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Sampai jumpa, Ino-san! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Ino pun hanya mengangguk sambil membalas senyum Sakura. Gadis yang baik. Batin Ino.

Setelah menutup pintu, mobil Sasuke sudah melaju keluar rumah sakit.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Selama perjalanan Sasuke dan Sakura tidak berbicara sama sekali. Sasuke memang pemuda yang pendiam dan berbicara sepentingnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang aktif dan sedikit cerewet tidak terlalu suka suasana yang kaku seperti ini. Sakura pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Uchiha-san…"

"Hn," tatapan Sasuke masih ke arah jalan.

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengantarku pulang?"

"Kalau 'kejadian' itu tidak terjadi, aku juga tidak akan mau mengantarmu," jawab Sasuke agak janggal.

"Kejadian? Kejadian seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba penasaran.

"Itu…lupakan saja," kata Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

"Tidak bisa! Kenapa kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu? Dasar sok misterius," ucap Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya kasar.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Sakura, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberi tahu di mana aku tinggal padamu, asalkan kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya aku tidak ketahui," ancam Sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menurunkanmu di sini," ujar Sasuke menepikan mobilnya. Dan berhenti di pinggir trotoar.

"Kau…!" Sakura menggeram, "Aku tinggal di apartemen _Simple Leaf_," kata Sakura yang akhirnya pasrah.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. Senyum tipis yang membingungkan. Entah apa yang disenyuminya. Beberapa menit mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan diam, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen tempat tinggal Sakura.

Sasuke turun duluan dari mobil. Disusul Sakura yang kesusahan karena tongkat penyangganya.

"Kenapa kau ikut turun?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kau masuk ke dalam," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Terserah!" Sakura berjalan duluan menuju tangga. Tetapi karena langkah Sakura yang lamban, Sasuke pun menyusulnya. Sakura hanya diam melihat punggung tegap Sasuke di depannya.

"Kau lama sekali," kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di pintu apartemen Sakura. Pintu bernomor 11, di lantai 3. Pintu kedua dari terakhir. Apartemen ini sederhana, seperti apartemen pada umumnya. Dan hanya mempunyai 12 kamar.

"Tentu saja! Kakiku sakit tahu,"

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya. "Tidak dikunci?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sering lupa," jawab Sakura sambil melangkah ke dalam. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang janggal.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Sakura berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang masih di depan pintu.

"Hn?"

"Kau! Kenapa kau bisa tahu dimana kamarku? Aku 'kan berjalan di belakangmu dan aku juga belum memberitahumu dimana kamarku!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Itu…entahlah," kata Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu?"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat saja," ucap Sasuke tidak mau mengambil pusing seraya menutup pintu kamar Sakura. Setelah tertutup, Sasuke langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuruni tangga.

"Hei tung…" Sakura membuka pintu, dia tidak melihat sosok Sasuke, "Gu…". Sakura menghela napas panjang. Menutup pintu kamarnya kembal dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa, menyandarkan punggungnya. Sakura melihat sekeliling seluruh ruangannya. Berantakan.

"Kalau kakiku sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, aku akan membersihkan ruangan ini," nazarnya tidak semangat.

**-TBC-**

Bersambungnya aneh. Author tahu itu. Apa boleh buat karena para reviewers meminta agar segera update. Hahahaha apakah sudah terlihat alur ceritanya? Sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Maafkan Author karena update-nya lama m(_ _)m itu karena Author UKK, trip bersama JUSSLING (kelas Author) dan beberapa factor kemalasan yang diderita Author T_T baiklah Author hanya meminta **REVIEW **and **NO FLAME**! Oh iya, di sini Sasuke memakai kacamata. Apakah menurut kalian keren?

Arigatou kepada para reviewers; kurokurokarasu-chan, Eky-chan, QRen, Maya, Pembaca, d3rin, Midori Kumiko, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, 4ntk4-ch4n, fani hatachi dan SasuSaku!

Semakin banyak yang review, Author semakin semangat untuk update lebih cepat! Keep review!

Salam hangat, Kimmi^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa. Yosh! Akhirnya update juga :D Author mau bales review dari chapter 2 dulu ;)

**TheIceBlossom**: Hahaha terima kasih sudah review ^^ benar! Sepeti kata Sakura, dia sok misterius #plak

**Fiyui-chan**: Hm bagaimana ya? Itu masih rahasia perusahaan hehe Sakura orangnya sederhana aja, dia pindah ke apartemen soalnya orangtuanya itu over-protektif! Dan karena Sakura gamau merepotkan orangtuanya, dia nginep di apartemen yang biasa saja :D

**Maya**: Maafkan Author m(_ _)m baiklah! :D

**d3rin**: Terima kasih banyak! Ini sudah update ;)

**QRen**: Terima kasih! Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok :d semoga saja hehe oke!

**Yuki Aiko**: Terima kasih udah review kak :D hehe iya nih dasar Sakura tsundere #plak yah ketahuan deh T_T hehe oke!

**Thia Nokoru**: Sudah, terima kasih udah review :D

**haruno gemini-chan**: Terima kasih! :) oh begitu :o baiklah! Terima kasih juga atas sarannya ^^

**Onyxita Haruno**: Oke oke sudah :d

**Hikaru Kin**: Gapapa kok :d hore terima kasih! hahaha kalau nanti banyak yang ngga setuju, Author bakal rubah Sasuke pake lensa kontak saja, bagaimana? Baiklah sudah update ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang review! Inilah chapter 3, selamat membaca :D

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dictionary of Love © Author Kimmi (Farisha Tallei)

Chapter 3

Drama/Romance

Rated T for Teenager

Characters:

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino

Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo, dll…

Don't Like Don't Read!

**-Dictionary of Love-**

**Normal POV**

Besok adalah hari pertama dimana Sakura akan bersekolah di _Konoha University_. Universitas itu adalah sekolah yang elit, mewah, megah dan berbagai kesempurnaan lainnya. Sekolah itu tidak terlalu memikirkan status ekonomi siswa-siswinya, asalkan mereka bersungguh-sungguh dan berotak cerdas, semua fasilitas _Konoha University _bisa mereka dapatkan dengan mudah. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Betapa bahagianya bisa bersekolah di sekolah impiannya.

"Seragam, cek!" kata Sakura yang duduk di sofa seraya mencentang kolom di daftar keperluan sekolahnya. Benar-benar gadis yang teliti.

"Buku tulis, cek! Buku catatan, cek! Tempat pensil, cek!" Sakura membuka halaman selanjutnya, "_Onigiri_. Uang. Ponsel. _Ipod_. Cek! Cek! Cek! Cek!" ia menandai semuanya dengan cekatan.

"Hmmm…sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu. Apa, ya?" Sakura memegang dagunya sambil berpikir. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sakura berubah, sepertinya dia sudah mengingat sesuatu yang dilupakannya. "Formulir pendaftaran! Hampir saja benda penting itu terlupakan," ujarnya sambil beranjak dari sofa. Tidak lupa mengambil tongkat penyangganya dan melangkah menuju kamar. Sakura membuka laci meja belajarnya. Terlihat ada beberapa berkas-berkas di dalamnya. Sakura mengambil berkas yang berjudul '_Konoha University_'.

"Semoga besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan!" gumam Sakura. Dilihatnya sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Batinnya.

Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Lalu, ia pergi ke ruang tengah untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ketika Sakura memasukan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci pintunya, ia dapat mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Sepertinya pintu dari kamar sebelah. Tepatnya kamar nomor 10. Sakura pun menghela napas sesaat, "Selalu saja begitu. Sejak aku pindah ke sini, tetangga di kamar sebelah itu selalu pulang malam dan membanting pintu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau tetangganya yang satu ini sangat terganggu? Huh!" kata Sakura kesal kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Hari ini menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Saat ini Sakura sedang mandi. Selesai mandi ia langsung memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna maroon, _hoodie_ berwarna putih, skinny jeans dan _converse_ putih polos. Tidak lupa ransel _export _coklatnya. Gayanya benar-benar _simple _tetapi sangat keren. Dan sangat disayangkan karena ia berjalan menggunakan tongkat penyangganya.

"Aku siap!" ucap Sakura semangat seraya membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia pun berjalan menuruni tangga dan segera pergi ke arah sekolahnya.

Sewaktu perjalanan, Konoha sangat sepi. Maklum karena saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktifitas. Beda bagi Sakura, murid-murid KU—_ Konoha University_—dan beberapa orang yang mempunyai keperluan penting di pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Sesampainya di KU.

"Ramai sekali!" Sakura berdecak kagum. Walaupun masih pagi, KU sudah terlihat sangat ramai. Tidak sedikit beberapa kendaraan mahal dan bermerk sudah terparkir di tempat parkir khusus warga KU.

"O-ohayou," sapa seorang gadis di belakang Sakura.

Merasa disapa, Sakura refleks berbalik dan segera membalas sapaannya, "Ah? Ohayou!".

"Kau baru juga, ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Iya, kau juga?" gadis itu hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Mirip seseorang, batin Sakura.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata," kata gadis itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengan nama gadis itu, tepatnya mendengar marga gadis itu.

"Eh…i-iya, namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal," Sakura pun menjabat tangan Hinata. Sedikit kesulitan karena tongkat penyangganya yang ia pindahkan ke lengan kirinya. Kaki Sakura yang cidera adalah kaki kiri.

"Jurusan apa?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Kedokteran. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hukum. Wah…Sakura-chan hebat, ya," ujar Hinata kagum.

"Eh? Tidak juga," ucap Sakura tersipu. Pipinya merona merah.

"Hahaha…aku belum mempunyai teman di sini, kuharap kau mau berteman denganku, Sakura-chan," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Oh iya, kau mengenal seorang dokter yang bernama Hyuuga Neji?"

"Tentu saja! Dia kakak sepupuku. Ada apa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Sedikit. Sewaktu aku di rumah sakit, aku sempat berkenalan dengannya," kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu,"

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan mengobrol sangat akrab. Padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu dan saling mengenal sebelumnya. Mereka pun sudah saling bertukar nomor ponsel dan pin masing-masing.

"Sakura-chan, aku ke kelas duluan, ya. Kelasku dimulai jam setengah tujuh, senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Hinata seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menuju tangga di koridor. Yang dibalas oleh senyuman dan anggukkan dari Sakura.

"Kelasku dimulai jam tujuh. Masih banyak waktu, kebetulan aku lapar sekali," Sakura melangkahkan dirinya ke papan yang berisikan denah KU. Setelah tahu letak kafeteria, Sakura segera pergi ke ujung Barat gedung tersebut.

Kafeteria masih sangat sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang datang ke sini untuk sekedar sarapan atau mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tingkat lanjut yang sedang membuat skripsi.

Sakura duduk di meja di dekat jendela. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan _bentou_ miliknya yang berada di dalam ranselnya. Saking laparnya ia lupa untuk menutup kembali resleting ranselnya sendiri. Sakura menatap girang onigiri di depannya. Dimakannya satu persatu onigiri tersebut. Sakura benar-benar lapar. Lima belas menit kemudian, _onigiri_nya sudah tandas. Dia pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kelasku dimulai. Untung dihari pertama masih perkenalan. Kira-kira bagaimana wajah dosennya, ya? Kuharap bukan kakek-kakek tua yang botak di bagian atas kepalanya," gumam Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Sakura sampai di kelasnya, dia sudah melihat banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lainnya sudah datang. Dia melihat hampir semua kursi sudah ditempati. Sisa lainnya berada di belakang dan satu di paling depan, yang tepat di depan meja dosen. Sakura menghela napas, dia pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja dosen tersebut.

Suasana kelas sangat ramai. Ada yang membaca buku, mengobrol tentang _game_ dan lainnya, berdandan, bergosip, bahkan ada yang membicarakan bagaimana rupa dosen mereka.

"Katanya dosen kita itu 'Uchiha' loh,"

"Benarkah? Uchiha yang itu?"

"Aku semakin penasaran bagaimana wajahnya!"

Semua orang masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing sampai ada yang membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Lebih terlihat seperti membanting pintu daripada membuka pintu.

_Braaak!_

Semua pandangan para murid tertuju pada objek di depan pintu. Seorang pemuda yang tampan, tidak, sangat tampan. Berkemeja putih, celana panjang hitam dan tas laptopnya yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Mempunyai mata _onyx_ yang tajam di balik kacamatanya, kulitnya putih pucat dan yang membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget adalah rambutnya yang raven dan mencuat ke belakang.

Semua murid terpana, bahkan sudah ada yang membicarakannya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang _speechless_. Dosenku itu adalah UCHIHA SASUKE! Batin Sakura histeris.

"Minna-san, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai hari ini saya yang akan membimbing kalian. Arigatou," kata Sasuke datar. Setelah melakukan 'perkenalan' singkat itu, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Hening.

Masih hening.

Dan…

"_Perkenalan macam apa itu?_" kata _inner_ Sakura tidak percaya.

Berbeda dengan murid lain yang berteriak, "Kyaaaaaaa!". Dilanjutkan lagi oleh teriakkan selanjutnya,

"Keren sekali!".

"Aku beruntung masuk jurusan kedokteran!"

"Perkenalan yang sangat manis!"

"Kyaaa! Uchiha-sensei kau yang terbaik!" teriak murid perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata. Benar-benar norak. Pikir Sakura.

Berbeda lagi dengan yang satu ini, "Apa-apaan ini? Aku sudah bangun pagi untuk perkenalan tidak berguna seperti itu?" kata salah seorang murid lelaki yang sepertinya kesal. Hampir sebagian murid mengangguk. Tapi apa daya, mereka tidak bias protes apa-apa. Setelah itu mereka pun segera mengambil tasnya masing-masing dan keluar kelas.

Sakura masih di tempat. Hanya tinggal Sakura sendiri yang masih diam di kelas.

"T-tadi itu…" Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya. Acara perkenalan yang sangat aneh. Terlebih lagi dosennya adalah Uchiha Sasuke! Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang baik tapi sangat menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan.

Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Ingin pulang.

Sakura sudah sampai di depan gerbang KU. Sakura benar-benar malas untuk berjalan kaki. _Mood _sangat jelek, lagipula kakinya sedikit pegal.

Sakura pun berjalan ke halte. Dia duduk menunggu bus yang lewat. Sakura pun segera berdiri melihat bus yang sudah ada di depannya. Sakura berjalan ke dalam, kursinya hampir tidak ada yang kosong sampai ia melihat ada kursi kedua dari belakang.

Tetapi di sebelah bangku tersebut sudah ada yang menduduki, Sakura pun berjalan dan bertanya kepada pemuda tersebut, "Sumimasen, apakah bangku ini ada yang menempati?" kata Sakura berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Tidak ada, silahkan," ucap pemuda tersebut mempersilakan Sakura duduk disertai cengiran manisnya. Lumayan tampan. Batin Sakura. Setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya, Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepala dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sakura pun duduk di sebelah pemuda tersebut. Pemuda di sampingnya ini berambut pirang dan bermata biru _sapphire_. Di kedua telinganya dipasang _earphone_. Matanya mengarah ke jendela bus.

Sakura hanya bisa memainkan kedua jari di atas ranselnya yang berada di pangkuannya. Tongkat penyangganya ia taruh di antara bangku. "_Bus ini akan memutar balik arah_._ Aku masih punya waktu untuk tidur_,".

Perlahan-lahan Sakura pun memejamkan matanya. Beberapa lama kemudian dia pun tertidur.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu. Tiba-tiba,

_Ano suiheisen ga touzakatte iku…_

_Aosugita sora ni wa ashita sura egakenakute…_

_Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure…_

Ponsel milik pemuda itu berdering. Ia pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi, teme?" sapa pemuda tersebut riang.

"Sebentar lagi!….Cepat sekali kau sudah di apartemen….Tentu aku masih ingat….Nomor 10, 'kan? ….Iya, aku mengerti. Jaa," pemuda itu menutup ponselnya. Matanya melihat ke arah ransel Sakura yang terbuka.

Sangat berbahaya kalau orang yang tidak jujur dan bertanggung jawab melihat pemandangan ini. Di dalam ranselnya terdapat dompet dan ponsel. Benar-benar menggiurkan bagi para pencopet.

Pemuda itu bingung. Ia yang menutup kembali resletingnya atau membangunkan gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya, sang empu ransel tersebut. Pemuda pirang ini tidak tega membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur sangat nyenyak. Ia putuskan untuk menutup resletingnya sendiri.

Dengan hati-hati ia memindahkan tangan Sakura, tangannya pun langsung menuju resleting ransel yang terletak di ujung. Ketika tangannya sudah menarik resletingnya ke tengah, Sakura terbangung. Otomatis kegiatan pemuda itu terhenti. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

Keduanya masih terdiam sampai, "Kyaaaaa! Pencuri!" teriak Sakura.

Semua penumpang kini melihat ke arah pemuda pirang di sebelah Sakura.

"Waaaaa! Bukan begitu! Kau salah paham, nona!" sanggah pemuda tersebut. Ia sangat kaget atas tuduhan gadis cantik di sampingnya.

"Diam kau, pencuri!" Sakura segera berdiri dan turun dari bus. Tidak lupa mengambil tongkat penyangga kakinya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Gomennasai, minna-san, aku bukan pencuri!" bela dirinya seraya mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Mereka berdua pun turun dari bus.

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Mau mencuri lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang membentak.

"T-tidak kok! Aku mau mengunjungi temanku yang tinggal di apartemen itu. Dan aku bukan pencuri!" bantah pemuda tersebut. Padahal pemuda itu sudah berniat baik mau menutup ransel Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa menyentuh tasku?" tanya Sakura mengintimidasi. Matanya menyipit sebal. Mereka saling menginterogasi dan diinterogasi sambil berjalan menuju apartemen _Simple Leaf_.

"Itu karena aku melihatnya terbuka! Karena tidak tega membangunkanmu, aku menutupnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba kau bangun, dan…" pemuda tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia hanya menghela napas panjang.

Sakura mencerna semua perkataan yang dilontarkan pemuda tersebut. Rasa bersalah kian menjalar ke hatinya. Sakura sedikit menyesal telah menudingnya seorang pencuri. Dengan sedikit tatapan bersalah, Sakura berkata, "Maafkan aku kalau begitu,".

Pemuda yang melihat tatapan yang menurutnya manis ini langsung salah tingkah, "E-eh…tidak apa-apa kok! Kurasa itu hal yang wajar, hahahaha…" katanya sedikit menimbulkan rona merah di pipinya. Sakura melihat Naruto dengan bingung.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura,"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," kata pemuda yang bernama 'Naruto' itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka menaiki tangga bersama-sama. Sampai mereka berdua sampai di lantai paling atas, di lantai 3.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Kamar temanku di sini," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pintu di depannya. Kamar bernomor 10.

"K-kau yakin?" ucap Sakura sedikit tidak percaya. Ternyata tetangga sebelah yang menurut Sakura sangat kasar—karena sering membanting pintu—adalah teman Naruto.

Sakura pun masih sibuk mencari kunci apartemen di ranselnya.

"TEME! Buka pintunya!" teriak Naruto yang sangat memekakan telinga.

Sakura yang di sebelah pun kaget. Dalam hatinya ia sangat kesal, "_Jangan teriak-teriak, bodoh! Kenapa tidak diketuk saja? Kalian berdua sama-sama berisik!_" kurang lebih begitulah isi _inner_ Sakura.

_Cklek…_

"Ck! Dobe, bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Aku tidak tuli," ucap seorang laki-laki yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Suara itu…

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sedikit-sedikit. Setelah ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di sampingnya dengan sempurna, ia membelalakan matanya.

"K-kau?"

Lagi-lagi mata _onyx _tajam di balik kacamata, rambut mencuat dan tatapan yang tajam. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"K-kenapa kau di sini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku 'kan tinggal di sini," ujarnya masih datar.

"Apa?" Sakura tertohok.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal rupanya," kata Naruto polos.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh!" ucap Sakura sambil membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia pun membanting kasar pintunya.

Kedua pria yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura pun hanya bingung. "Apa masalahnya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Naruto pun sedang tidur-tiduran di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya.

"Jadi, teme…apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto membuka topic pembicaraan.

"Aku pernah mencelakai seorang gadis," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa? B-bagaimana bisa?" Naruto tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu," Sasuke pun memutar kursi rodanya menghadap Naruto.

**Flashback**

**Sasuke POV**

Akhirnya aku bisa pulang cepat. Tumben sekali jam Sembilan malam aku sudah pulang. Konoha memang selalu sepi saat malam hari.

Aku mengendarai mobil _BMW_ku dalam diam. Tidak terasa mobilku sudah sampai di perempatan di pusat kota.

Cukup gelap dan sepi.

Aku masih mengendarai mobil dengan santai dan melaju kencang. Aku melihat lampu berwarna hijau, jadi aku makin mempercepat mobilku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyebrang, tepatnya berlari. Sial! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dasar gila!

Kakiku begitu kaku untuk menginjak rem, akhirnya aku membunyikan klakson secara beruntun dengan susah payah.

'_Tiiin…tiiiiin…_'

Perempuan itu tetap berlari dan mobilku pun tidak sempat direm.

_Braaaaaaaak!_

Aku menabrak sosok gadis tersebut begitu saja. Aku masih syok. Kulihat tubuhnya sudah terpental jauh.

Aku langsung membuka pintu mobilku kasar. Untung tempat ini benar-benar sepi. Bukannya aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab, hanya saja aku malas untuk mengikuti persidangan dan semacamnya. Aku segera menggendong gadis yang kutabrak tadi. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darah. Terutama di bagian kakinya. Aku benar-benar beruntung tidak melihat pendarahan di bagian pentingnya seperti dada atau kepala.

Segera saja kubawa dia ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Aku membaringkannya di kursi belakang, aku melihat dari spion dalam mobil untuk melihat keadaannya. Wajahnya sangat familiar. Astaga! Dia itu bocah perempuan yang tinggal di sebelah apartemenku! Segera saja aku makin mempercepat laju mobilku.

Setibanya di rumah sakit. Sakura langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD. Setengah jam aku berkutat dengan beberapa dokter lainnya. Setelah kondisinya agak membaik, dia dipindahkan ke ruang ICU untuk perawatan yang lebih intensif. Setelah kakinya diperban dan detak jantungnya normal, akhirnya kupindahkan dia ke ruang VIP.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi selain merawatnya sebaik mungkin. Dan aku belum menceritakan masalah ini pada Sakura.

**End of flashback and Sasuke's POV**

"Sampai sekarang," ucap Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto cengo mendengarnya.

"T-Teme…"

"Hn?"

"Kau…kau dalam masalah besar, Teme!"

"Aku tahu itu,"

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara terus terang saja?" saking kesalnya Naruto meremas sprei milik Sasuke.

"Aku belum siap. Lagipula dia sepertinya tidak suka padaku," kata Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Dia akui dia sangat menyesal waktu itu.

"Semakin lama kau memberi tahunya, dia akan semakin tidak menyukaimu!" Naruto semakin gemas kepada teman dekatnya satu itu. Naruto tidak menyangka yang membuat kaki Sakura seperti itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal Naruto sedikit tertarik pada Sakura. Tetapi Naruto sendiri belum yakin terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Dobe. Aku membayar biaya rumah sakitnya. Bahkan aku rela mengantar-jemputnya selesai ia pulang kuliah!" ucap Sasuke frustasi seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke diam. Masih tidak percaya dengan masalah yang telah menimpa sahabatnya itu, terlebih lagi menyangkut keselamatan seorang gadis. Untung tidak sampai menyangkut nyawa. Itu lain lagi urusannya.

"Dan betapa beruntungnya, apartemen kalian bersebelahan," kata Naruto bosan.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Ya, sangat beruntung,"

"Ini seperti bukan Sasuke-teme saja," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan memukul lengan Sasuke. Sasuke membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya," hibur Naruto.

"Hn. Terimakasih, Dobe. Aku sedikit lega,"

"Itu baru 'Teme'!" ujar Naruto nyengir.

"Hn…bagaimana jika semangkuk ramen?" kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

"No, no, no. Paling sedikit aku jamin tiga," ucap Naruto seraya menyeringai.

"Cih…dasar rakus," Sasuke pun ikut menyeringai seraya melemparkan kamus ke kepala Naruto. Jika saja Naruto tidak lebih cekatan, wajahnya yang tampan itu bisa rata hanya karena sebuah kamus.

"Sasuke-teme!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah melangkah keluar kamar.

"Tunggu aku, Teme!" panggil Naruto sambil berlari menyusul sahabatnya. Setelah Sasuke mengunci pintu apartemennya, mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga. Naruto berjalan sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke. Walaupun ia tahu itu berarti tanda kasih sayang seorang sahabat, tetap saja Sasuke kelihatan risih. Terlebih lagi ketika Sasuke melihat orang-orang yang berada di tempat parkir kendaraan apartemen _Simple Leaf_ menatap dirinya dan Naruto seperti pasangan homoseksual. Entahlah. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam _BMW _milik Sasuke dan mobil itu pun lansgung melaju kencang menuju Kedai Ichiraku.

**-TBC-**

Ringtone ponsel Naruto: **Nico Touches The Walls - Diver**

Tadaaaaa~ bagaimana? Seru? Menarik? Apakah update kilat? Semua misteri dan masalah hampir terlihat dan terselesaikan, walau belum sepenuhnya. Hahahaha maafkan aku karena bersambung seperti ini T_T dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah review! Di chapter ini **REVIEW **yang banyak ya dan **NO FLAME**! Oh iya sepertinya untuk chapter 4 akan lama, mengapa? Karena Author akan berlibur ke Manado, Pulau Bunaken! Hahahaha Author juga orang Manado loh #gananya yasudah ._.

Salam hangat, Kimmi^^


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa. Yosh! Akhirnya update! Maafkan aku karena telat update T_T selama liburan di Manado, Author juga lanjutin ficnya kok! Walaupun Cuma di hape sih soalnya aku ngga tahan soalnya banyak yang minta update kilat

Author mau balas review dulu ya :D

**SasuSaku**: Terimakasih banyak :D review lagi ya hehe :d

**haruno gemini-chan**: Asiiiik \:d/ hahahaha Naruto tuh *tunjuk Naru* hehe ngga kok! :O malah mendukung kasih saran dan kritik lagi ya hehe makasih udah review ^^

**Onyxita Haruno**: Iya nih udah jodoh *manggut-manggut* hehe makasih ya udah review :D

**QRen**: Iya aku juga berharap begitu! :D

**Shizuku Mei-chan**: Oh iya? Horeeee! Hehe makasih banyak ne ^^

**SasuSaku LoVer 4EveR**: Makasih :D soalnya di chapter awal kan Sakura udah kenal sama Neji ^^

**4ntk4-ch4n**: Iyanih aku juga mau :3 okay makasih banyak :D di jalan kampus hehe deket unsrat ^^

**Thia Nokoru**: Ok makasih udah review :d payah kenapa? :o

**Hikaru Kin**: Huahahahaha XD okedeh ;) ini sudah update!

**d3rin**: Iya! Preman sialan! *dikejar preman* wkwk makasih udah review :D

**Aihane-chan**: Makasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya / #kisses hahahaha soal itu sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini hehe review lagi ya :d aku udah review yang chapter 3! Keren nih! *Malah curhat #ditabok

**KeikoTha**: Keikoooooooo! Hehehehe makasih banyak :D hehe okay ini udah update, review lagi ya :3

Hahahahaha begitulah…maaf, ya kalau sok kenal sok dekat ._. soalnya aku seneng banget! Kita sesama _otaku_ harus saling menyayangi :D #ganyambung *tabok hahahahaha langsung saja!

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dictionary of Love** © **Author Kimmi** (**Farisha Tallei**)

Chapter 4

Drama/Romance

Rated T for Teenager

Characters:

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo, dll…

Don't Like Don't Read!

**-Dictionary of Love-**

**Normal POV**

Kedua pemuda yang saling bersahabat satu sama lain itu pun langsung pergi bersenang-senang meninggalkan kawasan apartemen—yang tentu saja bukan apartemen mewah—bernama _Simple Leaf_.

Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan Sakura. Gadis itu kini tengah terpuruk oleh beberapa fakta yang sedikit mengerikan untuknya. Sakura sedang duduk di ranjang _queen size_nya yang sederhana. Ia duduk meringkuk, tatapan emeraldnya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dan dialaminya sendiri.

"Ini semua…aneh…" gumamnya.

Sakura juga baru sadar mengapa ia sedikit familiar dengan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Setelah mengobrak-abrik isi laci meja riasnya, ia menemukan seberkas pengumuman yang berisikan pemberitahuan tentang kelasnya dan juga tentang dosennya di KU.

Tertera dengan jelas nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' di sana yang berstatuskan sebagai dosen Sakura selama ia menuntut ilmu di KU. Tentu saja menuntut ilmu di sana tidaklah sebentar. Banyak rintangan dan masalah yang harus dihadapi Sakura di masa-masa belajarnya.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketika ia pulang dari sekolahnya. Mengetahui bahwa ternyata tetangga sebelah apartemennya adalah dosennya sendiri. Ironis.

Padahal Sakura sempat mengira bahwa tetangganya itu adalah seorang bapak-bapak tukang mabuk yang kurang mengetahui etika dan tata karma, karena sering pulang malam dan membanting pintu dengan kasar. Itu menjadi salah satu alas an mengapa Sakura tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah tetangganya.

Sasuke sering pulang tengah malam.

Dan selalu berangkat sangat pagi.

Jadi, Sakura tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan tetangganya yang satu itu. Sakura pun tidak pernah berpikir untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan tidak pernah mengira sama sekali bahwa ternyata orang itu adalah 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Sakura juga baru ingat, pantas saja Sasuke mengetahui nomor kamar Sakura. Kalau Sasuke tahu tentang dirinya, mengapa ia tidak tahu tentang Sasuke? Dan sebelumnya mengapa Sasuke bertanya tentang alamat tempat tinggalnya jika sebenarnya ia tahu di mana Sakura tinggal yang sebenarnya adalah tetangganya? Itu membuat Sakura tambah bingung.

Terlebih lagi dia harus memeriksakan kaki kirinya yang cidera setiap akhir minggu kepada seseorang. Seorang dokter. Dan lagi-lagi dokter itu adalah 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Kita semua tahu, perjumpaan manis antara Sakura dan Sasuke di kamar rumah sakit untuk untuk pertama kalinya—sebenarnya yang kedua jika perlu diingat, waktu kecelakaan—telah dilupakan oleh Sakura dengan tidak sengaja. Yang Sakura tahu, ia bertemu Sasuke pertama kali dengan sifatnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Kenapa dia memasuki kehidupanku?" teriak Sakura.

Memasuki kehidupanmu, Sakura? Sasuke memasuki kehidupanmu? Sepertinya Sakura sedikit merasa janggal atas kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Apakah sederet kalimat pertanyaan itu memiliki makna lain? Itu yang kita tidak tahu.

"Semoga tidak ada masalah lain yang menyangkut Uchiha itu lagi," mohonnya entah kepada siapa.

Sayang sekali Sakura tidak pernah tahu sisi baik Sasuke.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Ramen Ichiraku

"Sebenarnya aku sudah hampir memberitahunya," kata Sasuke yang sedang termenung.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan sumpit ramennya.

"Di rumah sakit, di saat malam itu juga. Tapi...dia terlanjur pingsan. Dan setelah itu sepertinya dia tidak mengingatku," jawab Sasuke menatap kosong mangkuk ramen di depannya.

Naruto terdiam menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, kupikir dia tidak mengingatku gara-gara pingsan sewaktu malam itu. Tapi, kenyataannya dia memang tidak mengenalku..." Sasuke menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Menambah sulit saja,"

"Aku juga sempat bertanya tentang dirinya, dan ia masih menghafal nama dan alamatnya sendiri. Walaupun tidak ada masalah dengan sistem syaraf di otaknya, tidak ada salahnya 'kan untuk mengujinya,"

"_I see_," Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Yah...begitulah," kata Sasuke mengakhiri sambil melayangkan suapan ramen pertamanya.

Naruto memakan ramennya dalam diam. Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto yang selalu semangat setiap saat—kecuali dalam keadaan lapar—membisu seperti ini. Apalagi dia sedang makan ramen, pasti selalu berisik ingin menambah porsi. Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan suasana hening ini, pikirannya berkecamuk. Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan ini. Dia sedang dilema.

"Naruto, kapan aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lebih baik secepatnya. Jangan sampai dia terus menerima kebaikanmu tetapi pada akhirnya dia harus mendengarkan kebenaran pahit itu," kata Naruto menasehati.

"Aku mengerti,"

Tapi tetap saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pandai dalam hal seperti itu. Terlebih lagi masalahnya itu menyangkut seorang gadis. Sasuke tidak pernah bercengkerama dengan gadis satu pun—kecuali ibunya—dan Sakura untuk saat ini.

Dan entah mengapa, dari dasar hatinya yang paling dalam Sasuke takut jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia akan dibenci oleh Sakura. Padahal Sasuke sendiri tidak keberatan dengan itu, tetapi sekali lagi hati kecil Sasuke mengatakan sebaliknya. Sekeras apapun mengabaikan perasaan itu, malah membuat rasa takut itu kian membesar. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

Suatu perasaan aneh yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Perasaan yang membuatnya peduli pada gadis itu, yang selalu membuatnya untuk memikirkan gadis itu.

Suatu perasaan aneh terhadap seorang gadis.

Karena terus memikirkan Sakura, Sasuke merasa dirinya menjadi aneh dan ia pun segera menggeleng-gelengkan cepat kepalanya.

"Teme? Kau ini kenapa?" dari tadi Naruto terus memerhatikan Sasuke. Ekspresinya, gerak-gerik serta tingkah lakunya. Satu kata. Aneh. Sangat bukan Sasuke-Teme yang dikenalnya selama ini.

"Aku...sepertinya terlalu banyak pikiran," ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bisa kubayangkan," ujar Naruto yang sedikit simpati sekaligus ngeri-entah karena apa-melihat sahabatnya bisa terpuruk seperti ini.

Naruto segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Sasuke, "Kita pulang saja, Teme,". Sebelum benar-benar pulang, Naruto berteriak, "Paman! Uangnya kutaruh di meja, ya!". Mereka berdua pun segera menaiki mobil.

Naruto langsung duduk di jok kemudi, "Serahkan padaku. Kau tidak akan bisa menyetir dalam keadaan begini,".

Sasuke hanya diam menandakan ia mengiyakan perkataan Naruto.

Di perjalanan, tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu...bukannya tadi itu Sasuke yang traktir, ya?" gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Paman! Uangnya kutaruh di meja, ya!"

Naruto mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke di sampingnya. Tapi, diurungkannya niat memarahi Sasuke ketika melihatnya tertidur. Sedingin apapun Sasuke, tetapi kalau sedang tidur, wajahnya benar-benar polos. Naruto saja sampai tidak tega.

"Dasar," ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh geli.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Pagi ini semua warga melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Tak terkecuali bagi Sakura. Dia terlihat sedang memakai sepatunya. Setelah selesai, ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 6 tepat.

Sakura segera membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan Sakura membelalak kaget mendapati Sasuke sedang mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"O-ohayou," sapa Sakura sedikit agak canggung.

"Ohayou," berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dingin seperti biasanya. Atau dia sedang menyembunyikan perasaan canggungnya juga?

Sakura buru-buru mengunci pintunya dan berusaha berjalan cepat melewati Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Sakura?" tanya Sakura heran. Senseinya memanggil nama kecilnya secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"Ah...maksudku, Haruno-san," ralat Sasuke seraya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"E-eh, ya? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Mereka berdua dilanda kecanggung. Sasuke pun merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Ano…kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar apa yang baru saja ditanyakannya.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku mau ke sekolah!" jawab Sakura sedikit kesal sekaligus geli. Memangnya apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura keluar pagi-pagi dari apartemen dan berdandan rapi sambil menjinjing ransel.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya. Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Ayo," ujar Sasuke singkat. Berusaha mempertahankan wajah _stoic_nya.

Sakura bingung. Apa maksudnya Sasuke itu mengajak berangkat bersama? Pikirnya.

Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mereka berdua terus berjalan ke tempat mobil Sasuke diparkirkan.

"Dia tidak seburuk yang kukira," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di tempat parker khusus warga KU. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil. Sepertinya tidak ada yang memerhatikan mereka karena KU masih sangat sepi, mungkin ini alasan Sasuke berangkat sangat pagi agar tidak menjadi perhatian gara-gara berangkat bersama mahasiswinya.

"Terimakasih, ya, Uchiha-san," ucap Sakura sedikit menunduk, tangan kiri yang memegang penyangga kakinya pun ikut bergetar. Entah karena apa.

"Hn. Panggil aku sensei," kata Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura. Sifat dinginnya tidak berubah.

"Ah! i-iya…sensei," Sakura memelankan suaranya, ia tahu pasti senseinya itu tidak akan mendengarkan kata-kata dari Sakura.

"Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?" geram Sakura. Selama di perjalanan tadi ia sama sekali tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke, terlebih lagi matanya yang tajam itu. Duduk di sebelahnya saja sudah membuat ia ingin keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar gugup, padahal ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini terhadap Sasuke. Ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama sebelumnya, tetapi pada teman laki-lakinya di masa ia masih di sekolah menengah. Menyadari hal itu Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"I-itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi!" batin Sakura histeris.

Tidak mau pikirannya itu terus berlanjut, Sakura pun langsung memasuki sekolahnya.

Sakura berjalan ke arah kafeteria karena ia merasa sangat lapar. Sebenarnya Sakura sengaja berangkat sangat pagi agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Ia pun hanya berjalan lemas menuju kafeteria.

Sesampainya di sana, ia mendapati Hinata sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura langsung menyapa Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura sambil duduk di depan Hinata.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" kata Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah…tidak, tadi temanku mengirim pesan padaku," jawab Hinata seraya menunduk, terlihat jelas ada rona di pipinya.

"Hm? Pacar, yaaa~?" tebak Sakura seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"B-bukan, kok! Bukan!" sanggah Hinata halus. Beberapa bulir keringatnya jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Hahahahaha…_calm down_, Hinata-chan," ujar Sakura sambil terkikik geli. Hinata pun hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Tunggu, ya! Aku mau mengambil makanan dulu," ucap Sakura seraya berdiri. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sakura pun langsung berjalan ke arah tempat makanan yang berada di dekat pintu masuk kafeteria.

Ketika Sakura mau mengambil nampan, sekilas ia melihat seseorang yang mendekati pintu masuk. Setelah ia melihat cukup lama, Sakura pun menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke!

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menaruh kembali nampannya dan berlari dengan kesusahan—karena kakinya belum cukup pulih—ke arah pintu keluar.

Hinata yang melihat Sakura berlari seperti itu pun langsung memanggilnya.

"S-Sakura-chan!" seru Hinata. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Setelah Sakura berjalan cukup pelan, Hinata menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Hosh…Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Hinata? Gomennasai," kata Sakura sangat menyesal.

"Tidak apa, Sakura-chan. Tapi… ada apa?" Hinata sangat penasaran karena melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba lari tanpa alasan.

Sakura pun tersentak. Benar juga, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia langsung lari setelah melihat Sasuke ke kafeteria? Sakura tidak takut ataupun marah terhadap Sasuke, lagi pula wajar jika Sasuke ke kafeteria. Itu 'kan tempat umum.

Sakura merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Padahal ia sangat lapar, tapi entah kenapa mengingat Sasuke ada di sana ia tidak _mood_ lagi untuk makan.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata pun membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, gomen telah membuatmu khawatir," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah…" Hinata hanya tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa Sakura belum siap untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepada teman barunya.

Mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk ke kelas masing-masing. Karena sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan lagi.

Sakura sangat tidak semangat begitu menyadari dosennya itu adalah Sasuke. Sebenarnya dari hati yang paling dalam ia merasa sangat senang, tetapi di sisi lain ia begitu malu bertemu dengannya. Sakura menjerit dalam hati karena pikirannya yang kacau. Sakura tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Begitu sampai kelas, Sakura duduk di bangkunya—tepatnya di depan meja dosennya. Sakura hanya menghela napas berat dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia sedikit mengantuk.

Jam pun sudah menunjukkan bahwa kelasnya akan segera dimulai. Orang-orang yang kemarin datang sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, siap menuntut ilmu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar. Sakura yang sedang tertidur itu pun langsung membuka matanya kaget, dan ia tahu pasti siapa yang melakukan hal semacam itu. Dosennya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Di hari pertama Sakura belajar di KU sebenarnya terlihat biasa, tapi sang dosenlah yang membuat Sakura belajar di KU dengan tidak biasa.

Ingin sekali Sakura menyangkal, tapi berusaha sekuat apapun ia malah membuatnya tambah kacau.

Akhirnya kelas Sakura pun berakhir. Di hari pertama memang masih mengenal tentang KU dan dasar-dasar ilmu kedokteran.

Semuanya berhambur keluar kelas. Karena Sakura tidak bisa berlari lagi, ia menjadi yang terakhir keluar dari kelas. Tapi siapa sangka, bahwa sang dosen—Uchiha Sasuke—menunggu kepulangan dirinya.

"Haruno,"

"Ah! K-kau?" kata Sakura refleks menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ditunjuk seperti itu oleh muridnya pun langsung menatap tajam Sakura di balik kacamatanya.

"Huaa! G-gomennasai, Uchiha-sensei!" kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa membantah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti ini pun hanya tersenyum tipis, padahal dulu Sakura sering marah kepada dirinya.

"Kau langsung pulang, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ayo," Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam di tempat.

Sakura sedikit kaget. Senseinya itu secara tidak langsung mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Sakura sangat senang. Sakura segera mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Di perjalanan Sakura hanya diam tidak berkata apa-apa. Perasaan itu terus menghantuinya. Sampai ia berani berkata, "Kau ternyata orang yang baik,".

"Hn? Tidak juga," kata Sasuke datar. Inilah sikap yang Sakura benci.

"A-apa? Aku 'kan sudah baik memujimu!" ucap Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai sangat tipis. Sengaja rupanya.

"Sikapmu tidak berubah!" ujar Sakura sebal. Sepertinya Sakura tidak sadar telah dipermainkan oleh Sasuke.

Ternyata Sasuke menyadari kegugupan Sakura, oleh karena itu ia mencari perhatian sedikit. Seorang Sasuke mencari perhatian seorang gadis? Benar-benar menarik dan langka.

Tidak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di _Simple Leaf_. Sakura dan Sasuke menaiki tangga bersama.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" kata Sakura kesal.

"Apa sih?" Sasuke menyerngit heran. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

Sakura pun langsung ingat bahwa Sasuke adalah tetangganya, "Ugh…" Sakura langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di lantai 3, Sakura langsung merogoh isi tasnya. Mencari kunci.

"Tumben kau tidak lupa," Sasuke menimpali.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura bingung, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Mengunci pintu," jawab Sasuke seraya menunjuk pintu apartemen Sakura.

Sakura hanya mendengus, lalu melanjutkan kembali mencari kuncinya yang tersimpan sembarangan di dalam tasnya.

Sasuke yang penasaran pun mencoba membuka pintu Sakura, dan…

"Tidak dikunci," kata Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget melihat pintunya yang terbuka oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Kau jangan membuka apartemen seorang perempuan sembarangan!" ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Setidaknya aku membantu," Sasuke pun langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sakura menyusul Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke tidak memerdulikan perkataan Sakura, ia mendengar suara televisi yang menyala. Dan suara sesuatu di dapur.

"Sakura?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit membentak.

"Kau tinggal bersama siapa di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di sini," kata Sakura heran. Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh di apartemenku? Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Tapi, sepertinya tadi aku…."

"Saku-chaaaaaaaaaaan~!" seru seseorang yang muncul dari arah dapur.

"Kaa-san!" teriak Sakura kaget.

"K-kaa-san?" Sasuke tertohok.

**-TBC-**

Akhirnya update jugaaaaaa! Maafkan aku telah membuat kalian menunggu lama m(_ _)m langsung **REVIEW** dan **NO FLAME** ya! **CONCRIT** boleh! Maaf kalau banyak _typos_ atau alur yang terlalu cepat, karakter sedikit dan _fic_nya masih pendek!

Salam hangat, **Kimmi**^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dictionary of Love **© **Author Kimmi**

Chapter 5

Drama/Romance

Rated T for Teenager

Characters:

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru

Warning: OOC, AU, misstypo, dll…

Don't Like Don't Read!

**-Dictionary of Love-**

**Sasuke POV**

A-apa? 'Ibu' katanya? Gawat! Kenapa harus dengan situasi seperti ini?!

"Apa yang ibu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura yang berada di belakangku dengan sedikit heran.

"Tentu saja menemui anakku satu-satunya! Eh... siapa pemuda ini, Sakura?" ibu Sakura melihatku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, tepatnya wajahku. Aku merasakan banyak firasat buruk. Sangat buruk.

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Kau mempunyai pacar yang sangat tampan! Siapa namamu?" tanya ibu Sakura antusias.

"Ah! Saya bukan... Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke," jawabku sopan.

"Ah, Uchiha! Sampai-sampai kau membawanya ke apartemen...oh, astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu, Sakura?" ibu Sakura segera melihat kaki putrinya, wajahku yang sempat menarik perhatiannya pun sepertinya sudah dilupakan. Sekarang ia sudah melihat kondisi kaki Sakura, tamatlah riwayatmu Uchiha Sasuke! Karena sudah menyelakai anak orang!

"I-ini sudah tidak apa-apa kok," kulihat Sakura berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang menabrakmu, Sakura?" tanya ibunya dengan raut wajah yang serius. Tipikal seorang ibu memang...EH? tunggu dulu...'menabrak' katanya? Rupanya dia seorang dokter!

"I-itu..."

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama? Bagaimana kondisi kakimu sekarang? Apakah masih terasa sakit?" tanya ibu Sakura cemas. Kalau seperti ini tidak ada jalan lain...

"Anda tenang saja, saya adalah dokter pribadi Nona Sakura. Semua kebutuhan kesehatan sudah saya lakukan dengan baik," kataku dengan berwibawa. Apa boleh buat, terpaksa aku harus mengatakan hal itu. Yah~ bisa kulihat wajah Sakura yang sangat kaget dan juga tatapan matanya yang meminta penjelasan.

"Oh! Kau ternyata seorang dokter, kukira kau adalah kekasih putriku," ucap ibunya sedih. Tch... jangan konyol.

"Ibu cukup lega... Ibu tidak mengira kau akan sepintar ini untuk memanggil dokter pribadi, yang tampan pula," kata ibunya sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sakura yang membuat wajahnya memerah dan mengomel tidak jelas. Menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka Nyonya ini.

"Baiklah. Ibu datang ke sini untuk sekedar melihatmu saja, entah kenapa ibu merasa tidak enak. Dan benar saja ketika ibu datang, kakimu sudah menjadi tiga. Dasar ceroboh," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ini salah si pengemudi, dia melanggar lampu merah dan menabrakku begitu saja! Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab! Dia langsung kabur entah kemana," kata Sakura penuh dendam.

Menabrak begitu saja... dan tidak bertanggung jawab, katanya?

"Ibu tidak akan memaafkan orang itu karena sudah menyelakai anakku! Kalau bertemu dengannya akan ibu beri pelajaran!"

Oke. Aku benar-benar merasa terpojok di sini. Andai saja ada Dobe di sini... yah, setidaknya mungkin dia bisa membelaku.

"Yah~ untung saja 'cowok Uchiha' ini mau menolongku dengan membayar semua biaya rumah sakit dan merawatku untuk saat ini," ujar Sakura acuh tak acuh.

Kalau tidak mau berterima kasih tidak usah saja!

"Benarkah?! Oh, kau 'cowok berhati mulia yang tampan'!" kata ibu Sakura seraya meraih kedua bahuku. Ya, aku adalah seorang 'cowok berhati mulia dengan wajah tampan yang tidak bertanggung jawab'. Semoga itu membuat kalian senang.

"Terimkasih," kataku dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan! Lagipula kau adalah dokter pribadi Sakura, 'kan? Semuanya aku serahkan padamu, nak!" ujar ibu Sakura dengan senyum sumringah yang sangat lebar. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat ibuku.

Aku lihat Sakura memandangiku sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Ck...tertawalah jika itu membuatmu senang, Nona.

"Nah, karena kurasa Sakura baik-baik saja. Ibu akan pulang!"

"P-pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" wajah Sakura langsung berubah pesat.

"Ayahmu tidak bisa ditinggal di rumah sendirian, Sakura...bisa-bisa rumah kita dibakar olehnya," katanya.

Aku dan Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Kaa-san pulang dulu. Uchiha-kun, jaga Sakura baik-baik, ya! Dia anak yang susah diatur!"

"I-ibu! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Hihihi...sampai jumpa, Sakura," ibunya memeluk Sakura sangat erat. Setelah itu sosok sang ibu sudah tidak ada di kamar ini. Nah...apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

"Apa maksudmu dengan dokter pribadi, hah?!" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk tepat di hidungku yang mancung. Dasar murid tidak sopan.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada DOSEN-mu, dengan begitu ibumu tidak akan merawatmu dan mengajakmu pulang, 'kan?" kataku sambil menekankan kata 'dosen'.

"Huh! Hal seperti itu 'kan sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

Aku hanya diam. Aku tahu dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi apakah kau juga tahu ibuku seorang dokter?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Jangan meremehkan seorang dokter,"

Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung pergi ke arah dapur. Karena bosan, langsung saja aku melangkah ke ruang tengah sambil duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura sangar sambil membawa sebuah tomat dari dapur. Wow...tomat.

"Hanya menonton TV. Wajar, 'kan? Aku adalah dokter pribadimu," ujarku dengan seringai yang tidak bisa aku tahan.

Sakura pun melempariku dengan sebuah tomat yang dapat aku ambil dengan mudah. Langsung saja aku memakannya.

"Hn. Terimakasih,"

"Menyebalkan!"

Melihat dia kesal seperti itu membuatku langsung tertawa saat itu juga. Tertawa dalam hati tentu saja.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**-Dictionary of Love-**

**Normal POV**

"Teme~ aku bosan!" kata Naruto sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur milik Sasuke.

"Hn. Pergi sana," ujar Sasuke tetap tidak menggerakan kepalanya dari arah laptop.

Naruto hanya cengo mendengarnya. '_Teme kejam sekali, sih!_' batinnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto beranjak dari kasur sambil membawa sebuah bantal dan guling.

"Baguslah kau mau tidur di sofa," ucap Sasuke seraya memutar kursi rodanya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan tidur di sofa? Aku mau tidur di kamar Sakura! Wleee!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sasuke disertai seringai licik. _Poor _Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat Naruto yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan keras.

"Tidak mungkin Sakura akan membiarkan laki-laki seperti Dobe menginap di kamarnya," kata Sasuke sedikit tenang. Sedikit.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto tidak kembali. Dan ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari kamar sebelahnya

"Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Dobe tidur dengannya, 'kan?!"

Sasuke mulai cemas. Apakah ini menandakan sesuatu?

Karena khawatir, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke apartemen Sakura. Sasuke pun mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Haruno! Buka pintunya!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Sasuke pun berinisiatif membuka pintu karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Ketika Sasuke akan memegang kenop pintunya...

"A-aduh! Sakit Naruto!"

'_Itu suara Sakura!_' batin Sasuke.

"Maaf! Aku terlalu keras, ya?"

'_Oh my GOD! Naruto! Apa yang dia lakukan?!_' batin Sasuke menjerit. Dia semakin merapatkan telinganya dengan pintu untuk mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Kau ini pria, Naruto! Lembutlah pada seorang wanita! Kalau berbekas bagaimana?" suara Sakura sedikit manja dibagian terakhir. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

'_Pria? Naruto itu bocah!_'

"Aku akan lebih lembut, kau bergairahlah sedikit, Sakura!"

"Di sini terlalu panas! Kita tukar posisi saja, bagaimana?"

"Dengan senang hati!"

'_A-apa yang terjadi?_ _Cukup, Naruto brengsek! Itu sangat keterlaluan!_' Sasuke pun langsung membanting pintu apartemen Sakura.

_BRAAAK!_

"Hentikan, Baka-Dobe! Kau sudah gila!" teriak Sasuke penuh emosi.

Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Naruto pun langsung berdiri karena tidak terima dirinya dikatai gila.

"Gila? Kau yang gila, Teme! _You called me insane for no reason!_" teriak Naruto tidak kalah keras seraya melempar kartu-kartunya ke arah Sasuke.

"K-kartu?" gumam Sasuke tetapi tetap bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Apa, sih? Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mengernyit heran.

Sedangkan Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa pun hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran.

"Maaf..." kata Sasuke meminta maaf atas kesalahpahamannya kepada Naruto sambil menunduk malu. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat kesal, rona tipis terlihat di pipinya.

"Ahh~ tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, pipinya langsung merah seperti Sasuke. Perlu diingat, Naruto itu sangat sensitif jika ada yang meminta maaf padanya dengan sopan. Dia memaafkan Sasuke walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa-apa. Terlalu simpatik.

Melihat respon Naruto yang seperti biasanya, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sasuke sudah bersahabat dengan Naruto sejak lama, karena itu ia tahu betul sifat, kebiasaan dan seluk beluk seorang Naruto. Sasuke memang pandai memanfaatkan segala hal untuk keuntungan dan kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian itu kenapa, sih?" tanya Sakura sang pemilik apartemen, karena merasa tidak diakui kehadirannya dia jadi kesal sendiri.

Sasuke mengakui bahwa di kamar ini suhunya sangat tinggi. Pantas saja Sakura berkata seperti itu.

"Itu masalah antara pria dan bocah," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hehehe...iya benar! Eh? Siapa yang bocah, Temeeeee?!" protes Naruto yang sudah kembali normal.

"'Teme'? Padahal kau baru saja memanggilku 'Sasuke'," kata Sasuke menyeringai. Sekarang skor antara Naruto dan Sasuke adalah seri.

"Sasuke-Temeeeeee~!"

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Sakura sedang makan sendirian di kafeteria di sekolahnya.

"Sakura," sapa Hinata sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Ah...Hinata," Sakura menyapa balik kepada Hinata.

"Sendirian saja?"

"Iya. Aku belum punya teman sesama jurusan. Aku kurang pandai bergaul," kata Sakura sedikit malu.

"Aku juga. Bagiku memulai pertemanan adalah hal yang paling sulit," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Padahal kau gadis yang baik," ucap Sakura kaget.

"Yah, mungkin. Tapi, rasanya sangat sulit untuk saling memahami,"

"Kalau denganku? Apakah kau bisa paham diriku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Eh? Hal seperti itu...s-sepertinya aku belum tahu. Kita belum pernah saling b-berbagi," jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Pipinya memerah karena pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita harus saling berbagi!" katanya ceria.

"I-iya!" Hinata pun jadi semangat. Rasanya setelah ini akan banyak sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Nah, jadi..." Sakura menghentikan perkataannya, lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa yang mengirimu pesan tempo hari?"

"EH?! A-ano...itu..." Hinata kembali menunduk. Kini Sakura sudah mulai memakai cara licik. Seperti Sasuke. Ehm...

"Sudah kuduga itu adalah kekasihmu!" tebak Sakura penuh rasa percaya diri.

"B-bukan...dia hanya temanku," akhirnya Hinata mulai berani menatap _emerald_ Sakura dengan _lavender_-nya.

"Ah! Kalau begitu pasti dia adalah orang yang kau sukai!"

_Bingo!_

"Ah...i-i-itu...s-s-se-sebenarnya...i-itu...itu..." wajah Hinata bak kepiting rebus. Sakura membuat Hinata tak berkutik.

"Hahahaha...sudah kuduga. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa cowok yang beruntung itu?"

"D-dia kakak kelasku sewaktu di sekolah menengah. Laki-laki yang baik dan penuh semangat, di-dia selalu ceria," Hinata pun langsung diam, tidak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Memangnya sekolah menengahmu dimana Hinata? Kau tidak satu sekolah di sekolah lanjutan?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Di Konoha Academy. Iya, tapi hanya dua tahun karena aku melanjutkan sekolahku di Manchester," jelas Hinata malu-malu.

"Di Manchester?! Kau tahu Steven Gerrard, Hinata? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sakura yang begitu terkesan.

"A-Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Umm... Sakura, Steven Gerrard itu dari Liverpool, lho," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Menyadari hal itu wajah Sakura langsung merona hebat. Pengetahuannya tentang bola hanya pemain-pemain ganteng dan hebat saja yang diketahuinya. Untuk masalah klub itu nol besar.

"Ngomong-ngomong sewaktu di Manchester bagaimana? Pasti banyak murid bule yang tampan dan keren," Sakura menutupi rasa malunya dengan melanjutkan topik sebelumnya.

"Hihihi... Sekolahku di sekolah lanjutan khusus perempuan, di Manchester High School for Girls. Ayahku yang protektif tidak berani kalau di sekolah campuran, takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak mengingat perbedaan akulturasi." Ucapnya dengan kikikan pelan.

"Wah, benar-benar seperti ayahku. Aku juga bukan di sekolah campuran. Aku bersekolah di sekolah asrama khusus perempuan, Konoha High School," ujar Sakura sedikit cemberut karena mengingat sifat ayahnya.

"Girls Boarding School? Adik perempuanku ingin sekali ke sekolah itu, sebagai alumni mohon doanya, ya, Sakura."

Sakura lantas membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan semangat. Kemudian ia mengingat satu hal.

"Ah, Hinata. Kau belum memberi tahuku siapa nama cowok itu," katanya sambil memperlihatkan senyum jahil andalannya.

"E-eh? Itu... Namanya Uzumaki Naruto,"

Mendengar hal itu, senyum jahil di wajah Sakura memudar dan menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO?!" teriak Sakura menggelegar. Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kafeteria langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sakura. Dan tanpa diketahui dosennya itu sedang berada di sana untuk makan siang, '_Apa yang dia lakukan? Sampai menyebut nama si Dobe segala, dasar norak,_'. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan makan siangnya dengansedikit menahan malu yang ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu.

"S-S-Sa-Saku...S-Saku-ra...ka-kau menyebut namanya t-terlalu keras..." kata Hinata sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata! Maaf! Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai Naruto!" ujar Sakura memelankan suaranya sambil menempelkan salah satu sisi wajahnya di atas meja datar berbentuk lingkaran berwarna putih di depannya. Malu dan kaget. Entah kenapa mendengar bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto membuatnya tidak enak hati.

"Eh? Kau mengenal Naruto?" tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang dia tinggal bersama Sasuke di sebelah apartemenku!" ujarnya sedikit berbisik yang tetap bisa didengar oleh Sasuke di belakangnya. Cukup tahu, telinga Sasuke sangat tajam.

"M-maksudmu Sasuke itu Uchiha-_sensei_ dari dosen jurusan kedokteran?"

"Hah? Ah~hahahaha...i-iya, maksudku itu!" kata Sakura sedikit canggung, '_Walaupun sikap Uchiha itu sangat kekanakan, aku harus tetap memanggilnya dengan sopan!_' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hinata, kenapa kau memanggil Naruto dengan 'Naruto'? Bukankah Naruto dan Uchiha-_sensei_ itu umurnya sama?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia memang kakak kelas waktu dulu, tetapi dia bilang bahwa dia tidak suka dipanggil 'kakak'. Untuk soal itu, Naruto lebih muda dari Uchiha-_sensei_. Dulu mereka satu sekolah sewaktu masih di sekolah lanjutan," jawab Hinata menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu...berarti Uchiha-_sensei_ sudah sangat tua, ya?" ucap Sakura polos dengan bermaksud mengejek. Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada Sasuke di belakangnya. Hinata bisa merasakan aura gelap nan dingin milik Sasuke.

"Psssstt!" Hinata mengangkat satu jari di depan bibirnya mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Tatapannya berkata bahwa Sakura dalam bahaya besar.

Sakura yang sedikit kaget atas reaksi Hinata pun segera melihat sekeliling, dan benar saja bahwa aura gelap tersebut kian membesar.

'_Gawat!_' batinnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Sepertinya aku tidak sanggup untuk mengikuti pelajarannya hari ini!" ucap Sakura pasrah.

"Sebenarnya sudah seberapa dekat kau dengannya?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Begitulah, dia itu orang yang menyebalkan," kata Sakura acuh tak acuh sambil memainkan sendoknya.

"B-benarkah? Waktu itu aku pernah mengikuti acara reuni akbar di sekolahku, dan dia juga ikut. Menurutku dia baik, hanya saja pendiam,"

"Dia itu suka menjaga _image_," ujar Sakura bosan.

"Hahahaha...begitu, ya?" Hinata hanya menanggapi Sakura dengan tawanya.

Sesudahnya membicarakan sang dosen, mereka pun langsung pergi dari kafeteria untuk mengikuti kelasnya masing-masing. Berdoa saja untuk Sakura agar tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya di kelas nanti.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang mengikuti acara atas kenaikan jabatan teman lama mereka, Nara Shikamaru. Rumah yang sederhana tetapi bisa dibilang luas ini sangat ramai oleh beberapa tamu yang datang.

"Merepotkan~ padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengadakan acara seperti ini," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kau ini tidak sopan! Mereka semua datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat untukmu!" kata istrinya—Temari—menceramahi suaminya yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Benar, Shikamaru! Kau harus bergairah sedikit!" kata Naruto sambil meminum sakenya.

"Bergairah apanya? Ngomong-ngomong...kau tidak minum, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru seraya menggigit satu buah tusuk dango.

"Itu tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan," jawab Sasuke sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun dengan satu jari.

"Yah...aku lupa kau sedikit sensitif untuk masalah kesehatan,"

"Dia tidak minum, tapi...ayolah, Teme~ sekali saja~" Naruto pun merangkul Sasuke, disuguhinya segelas sake kepada Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto sudah terlalu banyak minum. Lihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan gerakannya yang sempoyongan.

"Padahal seharusnya aku ada di apartemen untuk mengerjakan sesuatu," kata Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto.

"Bersenang-senanglah, kalian berdua," Shikamaru akhirnya pergi ke ruang tamu dan langsung berbaring tidur di sofa, sedangkan para tamu berada di ruang tengah dan dapur. Temari hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat suaminya seperti itu.

"Dobe, aku tidak minum," tolak Sasuke sambil menampeleng pelan wajah Naruto.

"Ah~Teme jangan begitu~...MINUM!" kata Naruto sangar sambil meminumkan paksa segelas sake ke mulut Sasuke. Naruto, apa kau lupa? Sasuke itu mantan kakak kelas dua tingkat di atasmu.

Sasuke sangat _shock_ oleh perbuatan Naruto. Perlahan kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Wajahnya memanas dan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak aneh di lidahnya.

"Dobe... Apa yang kau... Lakukan?!" Sasuke berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak mabuk. Tetapi karena Sasuke memang lemah terhadap sake, dia tidak bisa menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau payah, Teme! Baru segelas saja sudah seperti ini," kata Naruto meremehkan.

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia malah menambah lagi segelas sake. Sepertinya ia memang sudah terjebak oleh minuman fermentasi tersebut.

"Seharusnya Sasuke minum _junmaishu_ saja," ujar Temari sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak tahu," Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Temari hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang—tepatnya seorang gadis—dari arah dapur.

"Kau Yamanaka Ino, bukan?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Naruto dan Ino adalah teman sesama angkatan sewaktu masih di sekolah menengah.

"Masa kamu lupa?," jawab Ino agak dingin karena yang menyahut bukan Sasuke, melainkan Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku di sini 'kan kebanyakan mantan anak-anak dari anggota OSIS," ujarnya. Merasa diabaikan Naruto pun melanjutkan memakan ramennya.

"Sasuke, besok aku akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke hanya diam sambil meneguk sake yang kesekian kalinya, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Ino yang duduk di depannya. Ino yang sudah maklum dengan tabiat Sasuke hanya menautkan jemari lentiknya di atas _ozen_.

Naruto tahu bahwa Ino sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak lama. Walaupun Ino tidak pernah mengatakan kepada Naruto secara langsung, Naruto bisa menyadari hal itu dari gelagat dan ekspresi Ino yang berbeda jika sudah melihat Sasuke. Naruto sangat peka untuk hal yang seperti itu.

"Dobe, kita pulang...sekarang," kata Sasuke yang akhirnya berhenti minum sake, Sasuke sepertinya sudah mabuk berat. Ino menatap wajah Sasuke dengan khawatir.

Sasuke berdiri dan hampir saja jatuh jika tubuh tegapnya yang linglung tidak ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Acaranya dimulai sebentar lagi! Kau menginap saja di rumah Shikamaru, kau tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan begini," ujar Naruto. Naruto tidak mungkin meninggalkan acara Shikamaru yang penting ini dan akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, walaupun Shikamaru tidak terlalu menganggap istimewa acara ini tapi Naruto tahu ini adalah salah satu prioritas Shikamaru yang diimpikannya sejak dulu.

"Lebih baik aku mengantar Sasuke pulang," kata Ino yang membuat Naruto kaget.

"Tidak, Ino. Lebih baik aku yang mengantarnya...nanti," ucap Naruto sedikit halus, tidak mau melukai hati Ino karena ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa terhadap Ino.

Sasuke memang tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap Ino, tetapi dia sedang mabuk berat! Nafsu seorang pria yang mabuk itu sangat mengerikan. Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun.

Ino mengangguk pelan, sedikit kecewa.

"Teme, kau beristirahat saja dulu," Naruto pun menuntun Sasuke untuk berjalan ke arah kamar tamu.

Setelah itu Naruto menutup pintu kamar, Shikamaru datang. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah...kau ini sangat merepotkan, Sasuke juga benar-benar polos," kata Shikamaru bosan.

"Hehehehe...sudahlah, daripada itu lebih baik kita mulai acaranya!" ujar Naruto sambil merangkul Shikamaru.

"Iya, iya." Shikamaru hanya pasrah menerima ajakan Naruto untuk merayakan acaranya sendiri. Benar-benar tidak becus.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Acara sudah selesai kira-kira pukul 11 malam. Sasuke keluar dari kamar tamu dan melangkah pelan menuju ruang tengah.

"Dobe~ kapan kita pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang baru bangun, kepalanya masih pusing.

"Sebentar lagi, ya," jawab Naruto yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini Naruto tidak mungkin menyetir, lebih baik kalian berdua menginap saja di sini," kata Temari sembari mengambil beberapa buah gelas di atas _coffee table_.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang dikejar _deadline_," ujar Sasuke berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Oh begitu..." Temari nampak berpikir. Kemudian ia langsung membangunkan suaminya yang sedang tidur, menelungkupkan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya di atas _ozen_.

"Shikamaru, bangun," katanya sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Shikamaru.

"Ng... Ada apa, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru yang kemudian merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap lebar. Lalu menggosok-gosok matanya yang sedikit kabur.

"Bisakah kau mengantar Sasuke pulang? Katanya ada urusan penting. Naruto menginap di sini saja agar nanti mobil Sasuke biar Naruto yang bawa," ujar Temari.

"Apa tidak apa? Shikamaru kelihatan masih mengantuk," ucap Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hahaha tenang saja, Sasuke. Itu sudah biasa," Temari tersenyum maklum seraya mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk melihat Temari yang sudah berjalan ke dapur. Kemudian karena masih agak pusing ia duduk di sofa, tepat di depan sofa lainnya yang sedang ditiduri oleh Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tidur dengan pulasnya hanya mendecak sebal, '_Kalau saja ia tidak memaksaku untuk minum tidak akan begini,_'. Setelah itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Ayo, Sasuke," sahut Shikamaru dari tangga. Penampilan Shikamaru sudah lebih rapih dari sebelumnya, dengan kaos putih berlogo hitam 'Adidas' dan celana pendek berwarna coklat.

"Padahal sudah punya istri tapi penampilannya masih saja seperti cowok jomblo yang sedang cari magang untuk mengisi hari-harinya yang sepi," sahut Temari yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

Shikamaru tidak menggubris perkataan istrinya, baginya itu hanya omelan yang sudah menjadi santapannya sehari-hari.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Kapan dirinya bisa seperti itu, ya?

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Sasuke dan Shikamaru tidak membuka percakapan sama sekali selama di perjalanan, entah bingung atau bagaimana mereka berdua memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bercerita atau memulai duluan.

"Yah, kita sudah sampai," kata Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"_Thanks_, Shika." ujar Sasuke, kemudian menepuk bahu Shikamaru tanda pamit. Yang dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Shikamaru.

Sasuke memasuki apartemennya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. "Ukh..." ia melihat suatu bayangan yang terlihat seperti potongan-potongan film.

"_Hinata, aku duluan!"_

"_Hati-hati, Sakura!"_

"_Oh, aku baru ingat belum makan sejak siang tadi. Uchiha-sensei itu membuat hari ini lebih sibuk dari biasanya, lebih baik aku singgah di kedai langganan saja."_

"_Sakura, sudah lama tidak mampir–datang lagi, ya, Sakura!"_

"_Hei, kau! Awas!"_

"_Kyaaaaa!"_

"_Sakuraaaa!"_

"SAKURA! Hah...hah..." Sasuke menelan ludah beberapa kali karena tenggorokannya yang kering. Keringatnya mengalir cukup deras di kedua pelipisnya.

Sasuke memijit kepalanya pelan. Tadi itu, sama seperti waktu itu. Sasuke mencoba mengingat kembali kapan terakhir dirinya merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan hampir pingsan.

Ah, dia ingat. Ketika ia menabrak seseorang, Sakura.

Perlahan ia mulai tenang, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dekat pintu. Ia ingat sekarang, alasan kenapa ia bisa menabrak Sakura saat itu, bukan hanya karena ia sedang melaju cepat dengan mobilnya. Tetapi...

Karena ia melihat bayangan seorang gadis yang sedang dikejar oleh beberapa pria. Bayangan itu terus muncul dan tidak mau menghilang sampai akhirnya ia menuju ke tempat dimana gadis itu berada.

Sasuke melaju sangat cepat ketika mengetahui dirinya sudah dekat dengan lokasi tersebut, saking cepat dan paniknya Sasuke ia tidak melihat seseorang berlari melintas di depan mobilnya.

'Tiiin...tiiiiin...'

Sasuke menekan klakson beberapa kali tapi gadis itu tidak menghindar sampai mobilnya dan gadis itu sudah tidak terpisahkan oleh jarak.

Sasuke membelalakan kedua matanya, _onyx_-nya mengkilat dan keringatnya mengalir tambah deras, ia bisa merasakannya di punggungnya.

"Sakura..."

**-To Be Continued-**

WHOAAAA!

Akhirnya update juga omg. Maaf, maaf banget karena lama update ㅠㅠ

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku mengubah _summary_ dan _plot_ nya (sebenernya plot nya belum mateng sih hehe)

_Readers_ tau drama korea yang berjudul 'My Love from Another Star' ngga?Nah aku melihat ada persamaan antara fiksi ini dan drama tersebut, yaitu:

1. Sasuke/Do adalah dosen/profesor Sakura/Song Yi,

2. Sasuke/Do sama-sama tetangga apartemennya Sakura/Song Yi (walaupun perbedaanya di fiksi ini apartemennya sederhana, di drama itu mewah pisan),

3. Sasuke/Do (pernah) bekerja sebagai dokter (Sasuke memang dokter di fiksi ini dan di drama itu Do nya udah bukan dokter dan malah pura-pura jadi _manager_-nya Song Yi).

Untuk alasan itu lah aku ubah summary dan plot nya hehe jujur aja, untuk plot aku belum ada gambaran karena tiba-tiba _stuck _dan kebetulan sahabat aku yang k-drama lovers lagi nonton itu, karena penasaran aku juga ikut nonton dan...WOW!

Terimakasih banyak karena nonton drama itu, fiksi yang chapter 5 nya masih setengah _words_(?) bisa selesai :'D

Alhamdulillah, terinspirasi dari Do yang seorang(?) Alien dengan _super power_ dan kekuatan di atas manusia biasa bisa tau masa depannya Song Yi hehehe.

_RnR, please?_


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke telah menghabiskan sarapannya yang berupa _cheese sandwich_ dan kopi hitam. Ia melirik jam tangan abu-abu di pergelangan tangan kirinya, '_Masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi sebelum kelas dimulai,_' gumamnya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar apartemennya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di basement. Mesin mobilnya telah dinyalakan dan akhirnya mobil tersebut melaju ke jalan utama. Ia berusaha mengingat dimana kedai langganan Sakura yang tadi malam baru muncul di bayangan-bayangan dalam kepalanya.

Sebuah kedai sederhana namun enak dipandang terlihat di sebelah kanan jalan, mata Sasuke menyipit membaca nama kedai tersebut.

Dango-ya "The Dango & Dumpling Shop".

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kedai _dango_ tersebut. Kelihatannya kedai itu masih tutup karena sekarang masih jam 8 pagi. Akhirnya Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya yang tegap bermaksud menunggu sampai dibukanya tempat itu.

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dictionary of Love** © **Author Kimmi**

Chapter 6

Drama/Romance/Supranatural

Rated T for Teenager

Characters:

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Akasuna Sasori

Warning: OOC, AU, _misstypo_(_s_), ganti _summary_ & _plot_, _totally fiction_, perbedaan keyakinan, dll…

Don't Like Don't Read!

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali untuk menahan kantuk yang kian menghampirinya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk sampai ia melihat sepasang kaki tanpa beralaskan alas di depan sepatu formal hitam mengkilatnya. '_Apa jaman sekarang masih ada orang yang berjalan tanpa alas kaki?_'

"Hn?" Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap heran seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum aneh di depannya. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Ah, kau bisa melihatku?" pria tersebut bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja. Siapa kau?" rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba saja menghilang, mungkin ini yang dibutuhkannya, didatangi oleh pria asing tanpa alas kaki dan apa itu sebuah kain? Pria ini hanya mengenakan selembar kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya?!

"Namaku Sasori. Aku beruntung ternyata kau bisa melihatku, kebetulan ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu." Ujarnya masih tetap tersenyum.

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau tidak menyelamatkan gadis itu lagi?" tanya Sasori kali ini dengan wajah yang sangat serius, mata _hazel_ yang indah itu mengkilat tajam.

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak mengerti. Apa yang dibicarakan orang ini?

"Begini, aku juga bingung kenapa kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku hanya ingin tugasku selesai," Sasori mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang agak panjang.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya?" tanyanya kesal.

"Aku adalah malaikat yang bertugas untuk membawa orang yang telah mendekat kematiannya ke akhirat, dan menurut lembaran takdir suci, Haruno Sakura–gadis yang telah kau selamatkan waktu itu–dia sudah mendekati kematiannya, jadi aku–ukh!"

"Bicara apa kau ini?! Kau sudah gila!" Sasuke mencekik leher Sasori yang tidak tertutupi kain.

"Aku akan membawanya ke alam yang berbeda dari alammu," kata Sasori sambil melepaskan kasar tangan Sasuke di lehernya.

"Nak? Ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya seorang pria tua dari dalam kedai.

Sasuke melihat jamnya yang sudah menunjukan hampir pukul setengah 10.

"Ah...tidak, maaf mengganggumu, Kek."

"Kau sendirian saja? Kudengar tadi kau seperti berkelahi dengan seseorang..." ujarnya bingung seraya mengusap dagunya yang ditumbuhi oleh jenggot beruban.

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori yang tengah menyeringai puas menatapnya. Sasuke mendecih sebal.

"Mungkin kau lapar, mau sarapan di sini sebentar?" Ia tersenyum sambil mempersilakan Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku ada perlu jadi tidak bisa." Sasuke membungkuk rendah dengan sopan.

"Hoo... mungkin lain kali. Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Nak..."

**-Dictionary of Love-**

"Jadi... kau adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa?" tanya Sasuke sesekali melirik Sasori di sebelahnya.

"Manusia menyebutku seperti itu, ya? Tidak juga, sih. Aku hanya mengantarnya ke akhirat," jawab Sasori yang sedang iseng membuka _dashboard_ mobil Sasuke. Sedangkan pemilik mobil tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh barang-barang manusia. Jadi rasanya begini, ya? Dari dulu aku penasaran..." sekarang ia mengambil satu-satu kaset album yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau bilang Sakura sudah mendekati kematiannya? Lalu, bagaimana cara kerja lembaran takdir suci itu?"

"Wow... wow... apa kau bermaksud mengorek informasi dengan cara menginterogasiku?" tanya Sasori terkejut. Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Jangan berpikir karena aku ramah aku akan bekerja sama denganmu,"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengetahui kematian seseorang?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sasori menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi... sebenarnya ada orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu..." kata Sasori, lalu tidak lama kemudian ia membelalakkan kedua _hazel _sambil membekap erat mulutnya yang sepertinya keceplosan bicara.

Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya, "hmph... temukan aku dengannya nanti."

'_Sial!_'

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Sakura berada di perpustakaan bersama Hinata. Kelas mereka sudah selesai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Sakura berniat meminjam beberapa buku untuk dipelajari dan sebagai referensi tugas-tugas nanti.

"Baiklah, akan aku kembalikan minggu depan, terimakasih."

"Sudah, Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang menunggu di dekat pintu.

"Iya, maaf menunggu lama,"

"Tidak kok, jangan sungkan." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu halaman diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan beriringan, sesekali mereka mengobrol seputar kuliah, _fashion_ dan hal-hal lainnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura jadi teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Hinata. Sebenarnya aku berencana akan singgah ke butik yang waktu itu kau bicarakan, kau mau ikut?"

"Benarkah? Aku ingin sekali tapi ayahku tidak akan mengizinkanku. Mungkin kau bisa mengajakku lain kali, dan jangan lupa lebih baik memberitahu satu atau dua hari sebelumnya," kata Hinata diakhiri tawa geli.

"Ahaha baiklah. Sepertinya ayahmu benar-benar menyayangimu, ya," kata Sakura, Hinata pun tersenyum hangat. Di depan mereka sudah terlihat sebuah halte bus. Tidak lama setelah Sakura duduk menunggu, bus telah datang. Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sebenarnya akan dijemput di halte oleh kakak sepupunya.

"Hinata, aku duluan!" seru Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, Sakura!" balas Hinata yang juga ikut melambai pelan.

Sakura masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di dekat jendela. Sakura menatap refleksi dirinya di atas kaca jendela bus, tiba-tiba ekspresinya menjadi sedih. '_Padahal aku ingin sekali ke sana bersama Hinata, tapi kalau hanya sendiri rasanya tidak asyik_.' Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang.

Ia merapihkan buku-buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan di dalam _totte bag_-nya. "Oh, aku baru ingat belum makan sejak siang tadi. Uchiha itu membuat hari ini lebih sibuk dari biasanya, lebih baik aku singgah di kedai langganan saja."

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Sakura berhenti di halte terdekat. Dirinya turun dari bus dengan hati-hati takut barang bawaannya terjatuh. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah ke arah tempat duduk di halte tersebut.

"Akhirnya... sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sana semenjak aku pindah ke sini." ucapnya senang.

Walaupun Konoha agak terpencil dan tidak banyak tempat-tempat bagus seperti di kota, sebenarnya di sini banyak orang yang menginvestasikan tanah maupun rumahnya. Berhubung Konoha University juga berada di Konoha, banyak apartemen-apartemen murah dan bagus yang biasanya ditinggali oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dari luar Konoha.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kedai yang ternyata sudah mulai ramai. "Sakura, sudah lama tidak mampir..." sambut seorang kakek, pemilik kedai tersebut.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaan Kakek? Sehat, kan?" tanya Sakura ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat sehat!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Akhir-akhir ini tugas kuliah banyak sekali, jadi tidak sempat mampir ke sini," ujar Sakura penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku mengerti kau pasti sibuk di KU..." Sakura tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Setelah itu ia mencari tempat yang kosong untuk dia makan nanti.

Pesanan Sakura sudah datang–pangsit berlapis sirup _anko_, _umeboshi_ dan _anmitsu_–dengan lahap ia memakan semuanya.

"Hmm... enaknyaa–"

"Sakura!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Seluruh pelanggan kedai tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Sakura yang merasa terpanggil juga mencari-cari siapa orang itu.

"E-eh? Sasuke?!" pekik Sakura kaget, hampir saja tersedak.

"Lho? Nak? Kau yang tadi pagi di depan, kan?" tanya kakek tersebut yang ikut keluar dari dapur karena ada suara ribut-ribut. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, kakek itu masuk kembali ke dapurnya. '_Anak itu kenapa, ya?_'

Sasuke tidak peduli kepada orang-orang yang menatapnya heran, beberapa ada yang kembali melanjutkan makannya. Bahkan Sasuke juga tidak peduli Sasori yang telah mengumpat kesal akibat perbuatannya. "Aku bilang jangan menghambat tugasku! Sudah saatnya ia meninggalkan dunia!"

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sasori yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba menghadap ke belakang.

Melihat Sakura yang baik-baik saja membuat hati Sasuke mencelos, gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku sudah memberimu tugas yang banyak?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura semakin bingung.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku lapar tahu!" ujar Sakura kesal. Yang benar saja dosennya jauh-jauh menemuinya hanya untuk berkata hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"Bungkus semuanya. Kita pulang."

"Hah? Apa-apaan..." kata-kata Sakura terhenti karena kaget melihat Sasuke telah membawa semua makanan dan minumannya ke seorang pelayan dan meminta untuk membungkus semuanya.

"Sasuke, kau! Apa-apaan?!" Sasori juga ikut protes karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke, di dalam mobilnya kini terdapat dua jenis makhluk yang berbeda sedang merengut sebal menyerukan suaranya pertama kali,

"Sasuke, asal kau tahu..."

Tiba-tiba Sakura juga ikut bersuara,

"Sasuke, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus..."

"...jika kau terus menyelamatkannya, akan terjadi..."

"...bertanggung jawab atas ini semua. Kau..."

"...ketidakseimbangan antara alamku dan alammu karena..."

"...benar-benar mengganggu kehidupanku jadi..."

"Bisakah kalian bicara satu-satu?! Aku tidak bisa mengerti perkataan kalian jika kalian bicara bersamaan!" bentak Sasuke karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sakura melongo.

"Hei! Jangan membuatku merinding begini!" Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke.

'_Aku lupa dia tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sakura..._'

Tapi ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Apa yang dibicarakan Sasori sepertinya sangat serius. Sasuke ingin berbicara kepada Sasori sekarang juga tetapi tidak bisa karena ada Sakura di sebelahnya. Ia tidak ingin Sasori benar-benar mengantar Sakura ke akhirat hanya karena ia melompat turun dari mobilnya yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan agak tinggi karena mendengar aku berbicara sendiri seperti pria tampan tapi tidak waras.

Perkataan Sasori membuat Sasuke penasaran setengah mati. Kenapa bisa terjadi ketidakseimbangan antara alamnya dan alam mereka? Ia benar-benar harus menanyakannya kepada Sasori secepatnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen dia segera turun dari mobilnya begitu pun dengan Sakura yang tidak kalah cepatnya.

"Langsung masuk ke kamar!" seru Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh! Kecilkan suaramu, kalimatmu aneh tahu!" teriak Sakura disertai wajahnya yang memerah antara kesal dan malu.

Sasuke tidak peduli lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasori.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori seraya menatap bosan wajah Sasuke.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku terus menyelamatkan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya yang asapnya masih mengepul di udara.

"Hmph... apa pedulimu?" balasnya sengit.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus menyelamatkannya dan menghambat tugasmu selamanya." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Sasori mendecih kesal lantaran bingung harus merespon apa, bagaimanapun tugasnya sangat penting dan dia ada hanya untuk melakukan tugasnya, tidak ada yang lain. Dengan sangat terpaksa dan berat hati Sasori mulai berbicara. '_Tidak ada cara lain! Maafkan aku_, _Kami_-sama!'

"Begini, malaikat itu mempunyai tugasnya masing-masing dan ada banyak malaikat yang bertugas sama sepertiku. Malaikat yang bertugas mengantarkan arwah ke akhirat juga mempunyai misi masing-masing..."

Sasuke menyimak dengan serius.

"... masing-masing dari kami diberi sebuah daftar siapa saja yang arwahnya akan diantar oleh kita. Dengan kata lain, kami mengantar arwah yang berbeda-beda dan yang mengantar arwah Sakura ke akhirat adalah tugasku."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Nah, urutan kematian itu sesuai dengan daftar yang telah kami terima. Jadi, jika Sakura tidak segera aku antarkan ke akhirat, sama saja aku telah menghambat kematian orang-orang setelah Sakura!"

Sasuke menatap kaget Sasori. Hampir tersedak karena menelan tehnya terlalu cepat.

"Dan kau bilang akan menyelamatkan Sakura selamanya? Itu artinya kau juga telah menghambat kematian orang-orang, bukan hanya Sakura saja. Asal kau tahu, tidak semua orang tidak mengharapkan kematian. Banyak orang yang sudah lelah hidup dan ingin sesegera mungkin mengakhiri hidupnya."

Sasori sebenarnya sangat mengerti perasaan Sasuke, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengantar arwah.

"Kau mengerti, Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam. Tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perbuatannya bisa mengakibatkan masalah sefatal ini.

"Sebenarnya, kau bukan yang pertama. Kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu." Kata Sasori sambil menerawang.

"Ceritakan padaku." titah Sasuke.

Sasori menutup mata kemudian menghela napas pendek. "Ia juga mempunyai bakat bisa melihat kematian seseorang. Sama sepertimu, ia juga telah menyelamatkan seorang gadis dari kematiannya. Bedanya, gadis itu adalah orang yang dicintainya.

Sampai pada akhirnya pria itu menemui Yahiko-_sama_, atau yang dikenal oleh manusia adalah Kami-_sama_, untuk melakukan suatu negoisasi."

"Negoisasi?" ulang Sasuke.

"Ya. Pria itu menggantikan kematian gadis itu." Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tatapan sedih dan penuh penyesalan.

"Ada cara seperti itu?" tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam seakan kesadarannya kembali lagi. '_Tunggu, Sasuke. Kau tidak berniat menukar hidupmu dengan gadis aneh itu, kan? Kenapa juga aku harus menukar hidupku yang berharga demi gadis itu?!_'

Sementara Sasuke bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam pikirannya, Sasori kembali berbicara,

"dan pria itu adalah... kakakmu, Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, ia mendengus sinis. "Kau bercanda, kan, Sasori?"

Sasori melanjutkan, "tapi ia tidak pergi ke akhirat seperti arwah lainnya. Yahiko-_sama_ mempunyai rencana yang lebih bagus, menurutnya, ia menjadikan Itachi malaikat sepertiku, dengan tugas yang berbeda."

Seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung mencengkeram kedua bahu Sasori yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak sedang menipuku, kan?! Itachi meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu karena bunuh diri!" bentak Sasuke.

"Begitu?"

"Itachi... dia..." tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam.

"Itachi memalsukan kematiannya. Sekarang ia adalah malaikat yang membuat takdir kehidupan dan juga rasa cinta. Mungkin kau bisa menanyakan siapa jodohmu kepadanya Sasuke, yah jika kau mau." Sasori tertawa sekenanya.

"Temukan aku dengannya sekarang juga!" Sasori menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar serius pada kalimat terakhirku?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadanya." Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya dari bahu Sasori.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin. Malaikat seperti dia itu adalah salah satu malaikat tersibuk, mungkin kau bisa menemuinya sekitar sebulan kemudian atau bahkan setahun kemudian jika itu tidak memungkinkan." Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

"Kau gila?! Kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu!" Sasori hanya menyeringai, "yang tidak punya banyak waktu itu kau, Sasuke. Aku, sih, tidak peduli."

"Sasori, jika kau membantuku kali ini, aku... mungkin tidak akan menyelamatkan Sakura lagi dan kau mungkin bisa melanjutkan kembali tugasmu."

"Benarkah? Bisa kupegang kata-katamu?" kedua mata Sasori berbinar seketika.

"Hn..."

"Baiklah, persiapkanlah dirimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. 'Kakak...'

**-Dictionary of Love-**

"Iya, Bu. Sakura baik-baik saja di sini," kata Sakura yang menyelipkan telepon pintarnya di antara bahu dan lehernya, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Eh? Sasuke? Apa peduliku? Kenapa ibu menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu?"

Langsung saja Sakura menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga kanannya karena ibunya membentaknya dengan suaranya yang kencang.

"Adu-duh... Sakura sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, Bu..."

"Iya, Bu. Sakura tutup dulu, ya. Aku ingin makan malam dulu. Ya, aku menyayangimu."

Sakura memindahkan piring dan makanannya ke meja makan.

"Ah... makan malam sendiri itu benar-benar tidak seru. Lagipula kenapa aku memasak banyak sekali?" Tiba-tiba sekelebat pikiran menghampirinya. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengajaknya ikut makan malam bersamamu, kan?!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Tidak, tidak. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?! Tapi..." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke satu persatu ruangan di kamar apartemennya. Kemudian ia mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya ke lengan atasnya, "akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merinding. Apa boleh buat, lebih baik aku ajak saja dia dan Naruto." Menyadari ia mengucapkan nama Naruto, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Namun ia abaikan dan sesegera mungkin menuju kamar sebelahnya.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja datang.

Ketika Naruto baru saja masuk ke kamar apartemen Sasuke, ia melihat mantan kakak kelasnya itu sedang marah-marah tidak jelas.

Sebelum Naruto menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!"

"Ah, Sakura?" sahut Naruto, kemudian tersenyum ramah. Mendengar Naruto menyebut nama Sakura, Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamar untuk memastikan.

"Sakura?" sapanya.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

"Hahaha lain kali kau harus sering-sering mengajak kami makan malam bersama, Sakura!" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Walaupun sebenarnya ia kesal karena dari tadi Sasori memandangi terus wajah Sakura di depannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah dia memang tidak suka setiap tingkah laku Sasori atau... cemburu?

Menyadari pemikirannya yang terlalu jauh itu ia pun terbatuk, "Uhuk!"

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura di depannya yang langsung menawarinya segelas air putih.

"Ehm... terimakasih,"

Melihat hal tersebut Sasori langsung tertawa. Sasuke langsung mendelik ke arah Sasori, '_kau bisa membaca pikiranku?!_'

Sasori mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Mungkin?"

'_Sial, kau, Sasori!_'

Sedangkan Naruto menatap heran Sasuke yang kini sedang mengumpat pelan. '_Sasuke kenapa,sih?_'

"Lebih baik aku cuci dulu piringnya." ujar Sakura lalu mengambil piring Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

"Hei, Naruto. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu," kata Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Hm? Apa itu Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil meneguk air putihnya.

"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi sebelum dia meninggal?"

"Dia memang mengatakan hal yang aneh sebelum ia meninggal, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah itu semacam pesan terakhir atau hal lainnya. Kenapa Sasuke? Kau tiba-tiba mengungkit Itachi..." setahu Naruto, Sasuke paling tidak suka jika seseorang sudah membahas tentang kakaknya. Itu karena Sasuke membenci Itachi yang sudah memalukan nama keluarga Uchiha, Itachi bunuh diri dengan alasan yang sangat konyol menurutnya. Menyelamatkan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Dia pikir bunuh diri adalah jalan terbaik? Omong kosong! Setidaknya itulah kata-kata Sasuke yang Naruto ingat perihal kematian Itachi.

"Apa yang dia katakan kepadamu?"

"Dia berkata... kalau dia mungkin akan senang jika mengetahui siapa cinta sejatiku. Nah, menurutmu apakah itu sangat aneh?" tanya Naruto seraya mengangkat salah satu alis pirangnya. Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. "Begitukah?"

Naruto mengangguk sangat yakin. "Ya! Apa Itachi juga menanyakan hal yang sama denganku?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Hanya saja, dia sempat berpesan kepadaku bahwa sebenarnya kematian itu tidak benar-benar meninggalkan orang yang kita sayangi. Ada saatnya seseorang harus mengorbankan segalanya demi seseorang dan kita sendiri.

Kupikir ia sedang bergurau atau iseng seperti biasa. Setelah keesokan harinya ia aku temukan tewas bunuh diri di kamarnya." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk pergelangan tangannya seakan mendapatkan sesuatu, "jadi maksudmu dia tidak meninggal sia-sia?"

Sasuke terperangah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kalau hal ini dihubungkan dengan cerita Sasori, kematian Itachi memang tidak sia-sia. Kakaknya itu telah menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang berharga baginya.

Sekarang dirinya menyesal karena merasa perbuatan Itachi waktu itu sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka. '_Eh? Kakak Sasuke sudah meninggal?_'

**-Dictionary of Love-**

Sudah berhari-hari Sasori tidak muncul di hadapannya dan ini membuat Sasuke jengkel. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasori, ia merasa bahwa setiap detik hidupnya benar-benar tidak boleh terbuang begitu saja dengan sia-sia.

"Kemana perginya Sasori itu?"

"Yo, Sasuke. Kau merindukanku?" sapa Sasori yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kemana saja kau?! Kau bilang kita akan segera menemuinya tetapi tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori.

"Oh... aku baru saja membuat janji untuk sebuah pertemuan yang bersifat pribadi. Pertemuan kita dan Itachi tentu saja." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya, sedikit bersalah karena sudah memarahi Sasori.

"Kerja bagus, Sasori."

"Kau berkata seakan kau adalah bosku," Sasori langsung berkacak pinggang dan memasang tampang bosan.

Sasuke berlagak tidak peduli. "Jadi, kapan kita akan mengadakan pertemuan itu?"

"Malam ini..." Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun setelahnya ia langsung menyeringai. Tanpa ia sadari jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi ini. Rasanya ia begitu semangat dan gugup sekaligus.

"Apakah kita perlu menyiapkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau perlu menandatangani surat ini," kata Sasori.

"Hn? Surat apa ini?" tanyanya kemudian mengambil surat yang diserahkan oleh Sasori. Lalu Sasori memberikan sebuah stik berukuran sangat kecil dan panjang, di ujung bawahnya terdapat jarum kecil. "Surat Kontrak Akhirat?"

"Kau telah dikontrak untuk mengadakan pertemuan yang diadakan olehku. Tandatangani surat ini dengan darahmu," ujar Sasori.

Sasuke menusukkan jarum tersebut ke jempol tangan kirinya, tiba-tiba darahnya langsung terserap begitu saja. Ia menandatangani surat tersebut kemudian menuliskan namanya, "Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sasuke mengembalikan suratnya kepada Sasori, tapi Sasori langsung membakar surat tersebut sampai menjadi debu dan menghilang dengan api yang muncul tiba-tiba dari tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang–" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong karena Sasori langsung menarik lengan Sasuke. "Aku sudah mengirim suratnya kepada malaikat yang bertugas menjaga gerbang antara dunia akhirat dan duniamu,"

Seketika itu juga Sasuke dan Sasori menghilang.

"Sasuke, maaf aku baru pulang. Tadi aku..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya ketika menyadari Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur, lalu ke kamar mandi. "Sasuke? Kau belum pulang?"

"Aneh sekali, padahal tadi Sasuke mengirimku pesan agar segera pulang. Sepatunya juga sudah ada di depan." Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan bersedekap dada.

**-Dictionary of Love-**

"Uchiha... Sasuke?" tanya Kakuzu sekali lagi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

"Begitu... sebelum kau masuk, tandatangani dulu buku daftar tamu akhirat ini," kata Kakuzu seraya menyerahkan sebuah bolpoin kayu yang aneh.

"Kali ini pakai bolpoin?" gumam Sasuke, Sasori mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah selesai menandatangani buku daftar tamu akhirat, Sasuke dan Sasori pergi menuju sebuah gerbang dengan Kakuzu di depan mereka. Kakuzu membuka gerbang dengan segel tertentu dan gerbang besar itu pun terbuka. Sasuke bisa melihat ada antrian panjang di depan sana. Sebuah antrian panjang manusia. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya berada di dalam antrian tersebut. '_Dia... Matsuri? Mahasiswi KU yang meninggal dua hari lalu. Sepertinya dia tidak mengingatku,_' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sasori yang berada di depannya.

"Ah, mereka? Mereka sedang mengantri untuk menentukan dimanakah mereka akan pergi selanjutnya. Surga atau nerakakah tujuan akhir mereka..." kata Sasori tanpa melihat Sasuke dan terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah lorong gelap.

Sasuke mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasori. Di sebelah kanan mereka dapat melihat pintu besar berwarna putih. Sasori dengan perlahan membuka pintu tersebut, "Baiklah, kita akan masuk..."

Tanpa disadari Sasuke menjadi tegang. Sudah tujuh tahun Sasuke berusaha melupakan kakak tersayangnya itu. Dia bingung harus menyapa Itachi bagaimana. Sasuke benar-benar gugup dan takut sekarang.

"Tidak usah tegang begitu." ujar Sasori mencoba menenangkan sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang sedikit gemetar itu.

"Hn..." gumamnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang luas. Ruangan tersebut terlihat seperti perpustakaan raksasa. Rak-rak buku menjulang sangat tinggi dan bahkan panjangnya tidak sampai kelihatan ujungnya.

"Kami sudah datang, Itachi," kata Sasori memecah keheningan.

Sasuke melihat seseorang muncul dari balik rak-rak berukuran raksasa itu. Sasuke bisa mengenali postur tubuh dan juga wajahnya. Wajah seseorang itu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Seseorang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah hendak menyapanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke..."

**-TBC-**

Akhirnya _chap_ ini bisa selesai juga... maafin karena _passion_ nulis _fic_ aku lagi turun banget!

Oh iya, aku udah pernah ngasih tau umur-umur mereka belum? Kalau belum ini aku kasih datanya beserta sekolahnya juga.

Temari (**25**) bulan Agustus nanti mau 26

Neji (**25**)*

Sasuke dan Shikamaru (**24**)*

Naruto dan Ino (**21**) bulan Oktober nanti Naruto 22, bulan September nanti Ino 22

Sakura dan Hinata (**19**)*

Hanabi (**13**)*

(*) Anggap aja mereka semua udah ulangtahun jadi tahun ini mereka umurnya segitu, biar sesuai sama tingkatannya. Soalnya di _fic_ ini, mereka diceritain adik-kakak kelas.

Sekolah Menengah (SMP);

Hanabi, Hinata, Neji dan Naruto (**Konoha Academy**, Konoha)

Sekolah Lanjutan (SMA);

Sakura (**Konoha High School: Girls Boarding School**, Konoha)

Hinata (**Manchester High School for Girls**, Fallowfield)

Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke (**Konoha High School**, Konoha)

Kuliah;

Sakura dan Ino (**Kedokteran**, KU)

Hinata (**Hukum**, KU)

**P.S.** Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, _fiction_ ini lebih ke _Supranatural_ daripada _Fantasy_. _Readers_ juga berpikiran gitu? Soalnya kayaknya _genre_-nya bakal diubah lagi. Awalnya yang jadi malaikat pengantar arwah bakal Hidan, tapi karena pengen memunculkan tokoh Sasori di sini, akhirnya Sasori yang jadi malaikatnya fufufu lagian aku kepingin bikin _slight_ SasoSaku hahahaha tapi sebenernya aku lebih suka interaksi SasoSasu di sini.

Untuk balesan _review_ maaf kalau ternyata masih banyak _typos_, sumpah padahal aku udah _re-read_ T-T, tenang _fic_ 'Real Life' ngga bakal _discont _kok, sebenernya kayaknya _fic_ ini lebih ke _Supranatural_ ya daripada _Fantasy_ (_genre_-nya udah mulai berubah di _chap_ 5 akhir) dan selebihnya bisa mengikuti ceritanya dulu hehe

Mohon dukungannya dan pendapat kalian sangat berarti untuk kelancaran _fic_ ini!

_Yosh! Mind to review?_


End file.
